Blood Lust
by Bcat
Summary: *Big booming voice* Feed your hungering eyes with this jucy fanfic, filled with not one, not two but THREE scenes of an Naked Gohan, Ummm..Fangirl do NOT drool over the keyboard! (Advitising gimmic,wonders if it works... for the 2nd time running)*UPDATED*
1. School Showers

Lo minna-chan. This is my first DBZ Fanfics, so be nice, or not so nice…. Anyway if a character is OOC or I made a mistake, just point it out. Okay?

What do you mean I don't own DBZ? 

Blood Lust 

Chapter 1: School Showers

"Son Gohan?"                                                        

"Yes sir?" Gohan looked up to the PE Sensei. It was the last lesson before lunch in O S H, and Gohan was as hungry as a demi saiyan could be, which was pretty hungry. He couldn't wait to change clothes and escape outside so that he could eat. 

"You do realise that showering after a PE lesson, is compulsory in school." 

"It is sir?" Gohan was puzzled. He was sure that the rule wasn't in the list of school rules that he decided to memorise. He avoided public showers like the plague, as he didn't want any one to think he was different. Having people see his body would show the school that he wasn't the normal mountain-boy bookworm that they thought he was. It would further Videl suspicions that he was Saiyaman. Even worse someone could notice that the brown furry belt that he always wore was actually a tail. He needed to figure out a way to avoid all school showers. 

"So Mr. Son what's the reason that you can't shower with the rest of them. You too good to clean up with that lot?" Looking around Gohan realised that his conversation was gathering an audience in the gym. He could feel their eyes bore into his body. He knew Videl was waiting somewhere in that crowd for him to slip up. 

"No it's not that," Gohan said giving a nervous laugh. "I can't shower because, umm it's against my… religion." He gave a cute nervous smile, then rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, religion!" 

The PE guy- who was more likely to be on steroids then not- looked questioningly back. "And what region would that be?" He drawled. 

"Umm saiya-jin." _Being a demi saiyan could be classed as a religion, right?_ Gohan carried on, egged on by all the blank looks he was getting, "It's not so popular since Freeza destroyed nearly all of them." 

"Really…" Mr. Bat answered. (1)  

Only four people in the world today practise it." Gohan said as innocently as possible. Luckily he was saved from his made up babble by the lunch bell ringing, and him legging it into the changing rooms. He probably broke some human world record, but he didn't notice. Nothing could get between a saiyan and his food. 

The only person who was even thinking about Gohan at the time was the steroid mad PE Sensei. _Your going down nerd_, he thought_. I hate nerds and geeks, always acting like there better then me. I don't care who you are Son Gohan, but I'm going to pick on you, make you do things that you will hate, and definitely make you shower your skinny body in front of everybody. I vow as a PE guy to bring you down._

The Sensei caught the gaze of a skinny brat, who had no physical skill at all. The sensei smirked. "Drop and give me twenty, now!" His sneered as he watched the nerd struggle to do even one press up. _Yes another life, ruined. I'll get rid of these geeks if it kills me._

As Gohan sprinted outside he wondered why he lied like that. Worse he mentioned Saiya-jins and Freeza in front of normal people. He soon forgot though. He had food. He was eating. He was satisfied. 

Like an unseen force a rumour slowly drifted over the school. "Really, you mean like Gohan never takes a shower or a bath? Ewwee." 

---------------------------- 

"So who are the most lame people in school" One Sharpener wannabe asked his friends. 

"Why," replied the stupid boy of the group. (2)

The rest of the jocks gave the teen; whose name was Shoelace, a blank look. 

"It's school tradition," said the first one. When Shoelace still looked puzzled he continued. "Every year the schools elite guys- namely us- beat up the loser of the school, to show that no geeks can survive with us around. Understand? This makes nerds less likely to join this school, or when they do they try to act less like nerds. Is it clear?" Shoelace nodded. "Okay who shall we choose?" 

"Smith?" 

"Daniel Weirdo?" 

"Clip Paper?" 

"Rubber stamp?" 

"Bob?" 

"Son Gohan." That was spoken from Sharpener mysteriously appearing from somewhere. 

"Son Gohan?  I thought you were friends. Didn't you, like even offer him a place on the wrestling team? " 

"He trouble, it's weird. He acts like a dork; he is a mother's boy and probably the most naïve person on the planets, yet half the female student population on campus fancies him. Our status in school is in trouble. He has to go." 

"Any other reasons?" 

"He goes to the toilet for hours on end, what do you think he does in there?" 

"I heard that he doesn't ever have a bath, as he practises this weird religion." 

"Did you see the jump he did that first day in PE?" 

"Yeah and didn't he get hit in the head by one of your fastballs, Sharpener?" 

"Yes he did, and the dweeb didn't even flinch. Not even a mark" 

"That's not right, that's not…normal." 

"Someone said that Gohan is Saiyaman" 

"No way!" Screamed Shoelace, "Saiyaman is WAY to cool to be that dork." Hearts formed in his eyes. "I've been trying to copy all of his moves, They are the best ever." Everyone else sweat dropped 

"I heard that Videl actually likes him" 

"SHE DOES?!!! HOW? WHY?" Sharpener screeched. "All she ever does is glare at him." 

"More then she does to me," said Shoelace sadly. (3) 

"Then it's agreed." Sharpener stated darkly. "The geek of this year is Son Gohan." 

*** 

 (1) A teachers has to have a name. 

 (2) Even in a group of people who WANT to be like Sharpener there has to be a stupid one. Well . . . stupider.

 (3) By now you may notice that I am very bad at making up names. 

Okay, I'm sorry its short, but next chapter is going to be longer. 

By the way PE means Phys-Ed for all of you who don't understand what it means 

Thanks for reading, and remember just take a second to review, even if it's just to say its bad.


	2. When Jocks Attack

Wow, 14 review and a few emails!! *Dances around computer a few times* Not bad, ne? Anyway thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that people whose Fanfics I read, are reviewing! Is anyone reading this anyway?

Anyway back to the reason why you're here.

Disclaimer: I am not disclaiming this disclaimer; I'm just disclaiming the claim that I don't have to disclaim. ^_^ Understand? I don't

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter 2: When Jocks attack**

While this was happening a rumor was going around school about our favorite teen. Gohan being the naïve demi saiyan that he was didn't notice anything was wrong until he had demolished a table worth of food.

"Is it true?" asked Erasa, eyes gaping.

"Is what true?" Gohan looked nervous.

"Don't you smell?"

Gohan considered this for a second. He had a very good sense of smell and the only thing that he could smell on himself was a temping aroma of food and him. "Smell of what exactly?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"…."

"Everyone is saying you never wash"

"I don't?"

"Don't you stink of sweat?"

The hour-long PE lesson that he had just had hardly warmed up the spiky haired teen, let alone made him sweat. "No I don't."

"It's like the deaf leading the blind," Videl stated. Gohan had a bit of a shock because he didn't see her sit down. Truth was she sat on the other side of the table when there was still a mountain of food, and he was too busy eating to notice. She glared at him. "Is it true? Do you ever have a shower?"

"I do shower…" Gohan finally figured out what they were talking about. "It's just that I told the PE teacher I couldn't"

"Why"

"Urm…."

"It's so nobody can see his toast rack body, isn't that right Gohan?" said Sharpener mysteriously appearing again. Slowly he put his arm around Videl.

Gohan eyes narrowed on Sharpeners arm. He considered breaking every single bone in the guys over eager hands, or ki blasting it to bits. He wondered how Sharpener would feel if he slowly roasted the blond teen, how the skin would blister and blacken. Gohan snapped himself out of it in shock; he was defiantly hanging around Vegeta too much. 

It didn't matter what he thought, because just then two girls fists slammed into Sharpeners face. Erasa was very mad to hear Gohan insulted in that way. The two girls stormed off, Gohan followed, after giving Sharpener an apologetic look.

Sharpener was left lying on the floor. "What? He's just a geek, right?" He glared at Gohan's back. _This is your fault Son Gohan. That was the last straw . . ._

The self loved teen stood up and started waving his hands in a bizarre fashion then span on one foot in the manner of a ballerina. Receiving no response, he did the elaborate routine again. Finally giving up he stormed over to the Jocks, who were looking at him in confusion. Sharpener slapped Shoelace around the head.

"All of you come with me. It's time we gave Gohan some pain"

They nodded. Giving pain they understood.

**

It took a while for Sharpener to catch Gohan without the girls to protect him. Gohan was standing by his locker.

In a way that could only be done in an action movie Sharpener put his back to the lockers and slid up the wall so Gohan wouldn't notice him. He winced every time the lockers knobs (You know that combo lock thing) dug into his back.

"Hey Sharpener what's up?"

Sharpener didn't answer, he was grumpy that Gohan noticed him before he managed to knock his lights out.

So he punched Gohan in the face.

Well tried to at least. With speed that seemed almost inhuman, Gohan had dodged it easily. And the next one, and the one after that.

Two of Sharpeners friends realised that Sharpener needed help, they grabbed Gohan. One held each arm. Another (If you want to know it's Shoelace) had a big baseball bat and was sneaking up behind Gohan, getting ready to knock him out cold..

Gohan broke the guys grip and ducked, seeming to know that someone was behind him.

Sharpener was stunned. He had just seen Gohan bend down. THERE WERE TWO GUYS HOLDING OM TO HIS ARM AT THE TIME. These guys looked like a pinkish version of the hulk, okay so one was more red, but pink-ISH still the same. Anyway both of these guys had death grips on Gohan's arms. And Gohan just broke the grip. Like it was nothing. LIKE AS IF THEY WERE TWO TOOTHFAIRYS, FOR KAMIS SAKE. And somehow (Gohan reckoned it was Dende's intervention) Sharpener managed to get hit in the head with the baseball bat. Needless to say, that was the reason he was stunned.

As Gohan straightened up, he noticed two more guys grabbing his arm. "Umm… Guys, Why are you…" The spiky haired teen looked around at all the faces glaring at him. "Oh I see… You want to fight…ten against one…. Sharpener, I thought you were my friend."

"I'm not, and I know ten of us is overkill, but we all wanted to join in." The others laughed. (Did I mention there were 10 of them, if not there are 10 of them, Sharpener, and the Sharpenerettes…)

"Don't worry, I swore to myself that I wont every hurt someone else again" Gohan said simply, looking at the ground. 

"Oh look, He thinks he's going to beat us up. Who does he think he is, Hercule?" 

Shoelace was worried. This was going wrong. It was supposed to be them threatening him not the other way round. It was hurting is tiny little mind. 

"I don't want to fight you."

This was more to Shoelaces knowledge. "Shut up you whimpering little worm and if you go crying to your 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' after we beat you up, we'll-" 

"My dad is dead," Gohan's voice was deadpan.

"What happened, how did he die?" Asked Sharpener finding a nerve. "Let me guess, he broke a nail? Did he see his face in the mirror and die of fright?"

"My Dad died with honor."

"He was properly some weak, geek, from no-wheres-vill, who died and no one even cared."

"TAKE. THAT. BACK." Gohan growled

Sharpener tried to give a smirk that rivaled Vegeta's and failed miserably. As deliberately and slowly as possible he said. "No"

He didn't even see Gohan move. He didn't see Gohan leap at Sharpener faster then humans could watch. He didn't see Gohan's fist zooming though the air, to land a millimeter away from Sharpeners face. The blond teen fainted.

What is happening to me? Gohan pondered, shocked. I nearly hit a defenseless guy in the face, with enough to kill him. It can't be my Saiyan-jin side coming out could it? But I'm not even Super, Its not even near the full moon, something is defiantly wrong. 

In the back of his mind a very tiny voice said that Sharpener deserved it.

"GOHAN!" The black haired teen looked up to see Videl running towards him. She reached him and gave a glare to the Sharpenerettes that definitely matched Chi-Chi's." I heard what these guys wanted to do you, thought you would want some protection."

"It's okay Videl, I can look after myself."

She glared at him. He gulped. "Oh, so your like Mr Saiya-geek and could take them all out I suspect."

"NO, I guess I'm not like Saiyaman" He rubbed the back of his head. "Not like him in anyway at all."

"Right…" muttered Videl, as she looked back to the group who were more then slightly confused.

"No sir-ree, if there was anyone who was least likely to be Saiyaman it would be me"

"Gohan, Shut up, and just stay put why I take care of these thugs, okay?"

The demi saiyan, who had a lifetime of knowing exactly what women could do if they were provoked, stood and watched. And boy did he watch. It was amazing how those slender arms and legs could just lash out with such grace and power. She wasn't nearly as strong as some as the Z senshi, but it was still poetry in motion. He was dimly aware that he was drooling.

Videl glowered at him. "What are you looking at?" 

"Umm…Err.." _Whoops_

***

Before Gohan flew home he stopped at Capsule Corp. He wanted to see Bulma about something.

"You see Bulma, today I nearly hit a guy at school, because he insulted dad. I think that as I haven't sparred or trained for such a long time, my saiyan side is trying to get out."

"So?" Said Bulma trying to extinguish the fire on the meatloaf that she had just tried to cook. Well… Gohan thought it was meatloaf.

"Well I was wondering if you could get Vegeta to let me use the GR for a while."

"Well as it's for a good cause, and as his royal shortness would pout." She answered while giving the meatloaf up for lost cause, and shoving bit in the bin. "I'll do you one better. I have a capsule GR, new, improved, nearly indestructible, I was going to give it to Vegeta, but he's been playing up."

"What did he do this time?" 

"You know, the usual. Kidnap one of those reporters who are always hanging around. Hold him for ransom. Tried to kill them a few billion times. Scares them to death. I told them not to go near him." Bulma paused, hand on the phone, about to phone for takeaway instead.

"At least he doesn't just Ki blast them all to death anymore." Gohan looked at his watch. "Dumb, I was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Moms going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll phone her and explain that you had some Saiyaman business to take care of."

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best."

"Don't I know it." She slipped the casual into his hand. "Hope it helps"

"So do I"

***

"Hey Gohan how has your day been." Chi-chi asked, as Gohan walked through door. (Okay so he didn't walk though the door he kind of, stepped in then got shoved back by a orange and blue blur, and then staggered forwards, hoping for his blood circulation to return.)

"Umm… fine," Gohan answered as he tried to remove Goten, who had somehow seemed to permanently attach himself to his leg. "It's just…" _Don't mention hanging around with the guys. Don't mention them trying to beat you up. Don't mention nearly killing Sharpener. Don't mention getting a GR. Don't mention Videl in any way, shape or form._ "It's just this PE teacher is yelling at me." _Damn I knew I missed one._

"WHAT! Some, some TEACHER is picking on my kid!" The frying pan that scared so many Saiyans appeared from her apron. "While that whiney little-"

"It's just, because I won't shower after PE. I got out of it though."

The ranting mother continued. "Why I'm going to phone him up and tell him exactly what I think of him!" She was pacing up and down the kitchen, whacking the frying pan into her palm. Not even Goten would get in her way.

"No, mom, don't. He might fail, me if he's feeling too grumpy."

"FAIL?" At that word the mother that was reminding Gohan of a Sabre tooth tiger on the prowl switched faces. "Gohan, showers aren't that bad. There is a lot worse that could happen to you. Kami knows what we will have to do if your school suddenly decided to get all students to have a blood test."

"Mom, I don't want the whole school to see my tail."

"Fine." Gohan shivered, he knew what that tone meant. It meant that something very bad was going to happen.

"And if you're wondering what happened to your dinner…. You were so late that Goten ate it."

He was wrong. It wasn't very bad. It was worse.

**

Okay no cliffy, means less reviews, do not let that happen. Please? 

I would do anything for a review, well almost anything.

Like it? Hate it? What to Ki blast it? Chapters too long? Too short? Think I should die a long and painful death? Come on people review, it isn't that hard….I think.

Thanks for reading!


	3. When PE Guys attack

I think that I'm a review junkie. Every time I read them I go running around the house screaming. I think they're planning to phone those guys in the white suits soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all, well most of you, well the funny ones….and the nice ones….and the people not threatening to kill me, *Looks at review* Which is about everyone :D. Wow 32, most by people telling me to update.

Disclaimer: Can't be bothered to write one, or think one up. Does anyone read them anyway?

**Blood Lust: When PE guys attack**.

Gohan had PE again, the next week. Mr Bat the PE sensei was in a really bad mood.  He had stayed up all night searching the net, asking about the so-called religion, Saiya-jin. He got nothing, nothing at all, well except for that bit by some guy who was obviously loony. He said Saiyans were a race of people. According to him he was kidnapped by their prince and held for ransom. 

The PE instructor looked at the obsidian-eyed youth. _Don't want to show off you wimpy nerd body huh? Well, I make you shower even if it's the last thing I do._

"Class today we are going to do something different. I am going to divide you into two teams, and I then want you to stand there, by the muddy hole." He began to split them up. Videl and the Sharpenerettes on one side (Well the Sharpenerettes that could manage to limp into school. Sharpener skipped it as his didn't want anyone to see the bruise on his face.) Gohan was on the other team.

When the teams stood either side of the muddy hole, Videl spotted how unfair then teams were. As well as there being more people on her side, the people on the other side were, well if she was like her dad she would have called them wimps. They weren't normal people, who would have gone into the category of no chance in hell of beating her. Instead they went into no chance of beating her even if she was tied up, upside down, with both arms cut off and a big sign saying 'Hit me' on it.

She pointed this out to the Sensei. He glared. She glared. The world went on.

The Sensei took out a long piece of rope. One side went to each team, over the mud puddle. They were going to play tug of war. 

"Ready, steady, go" the Sensei said.

The rope tightened and steadily began to move towards Videls' group.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? PICK UP THE ROPE YOU IDIOT" The Sensei yelled at Gohan. 

The clueless demi saiyan was standing by the end of the rope, watching the class. Giving an apologetic look he picked up the rope with one hand. The class, which was seedily heading in the other direction stopped.

The Batty man (Yes I know it's a bad pun…but I couldn't help it) was more then a little peeved. He had set it up so that Gohan and his 'type' would be flattened by the competition. Now they were drawing, they were equal. It wasn't fair! Someone up there really didn't like him.

High up on the lookout, Dende rubbed his hands together. "You know Piccolo, I really don't like him."

The tall Namekian grunted in reply.

"Ummmm, now what am I supposed to do with it?" Everyone sweat dropped.

The person ahead of him on the rope answered him "You pull backwards, until one team falls into the mud."

"Okay." Gohan decided not to pull, because that might show his strength. Instead he decided just to walk backward. 

He took one step back.

And took class with him.

_Whoops_ he thought.

SPLASH

He looked to see Videl crawl out of the puddle, dirty water slowly dripping off her face. She gave him a look that could make a tree wither up and die.

"Sorry Videl," He gave her the Son Grin.

"How do you explain that then?"

"Ummmm, luck?"

"Right…" She gave him a look. (This is no ordinary look, it's the one that females all over the world give the guys that are giving them trouble.)

He winced.

Mr Bat (who was feeling, for lack of a better word, grumpy at the moment) yelled at everyone and led the class to the next thing to do.

It was an assault course.

The man must have spent all week making it.

"Gohan, here now." The teacher barked

Gohan walked slowly up to him wondering if he was a sergeant in the army on a previous life.

"Gohan here is going to demonstrate the route. First he is going to run through the rubber tires."

Gohan looked at the tires mentioned. Surely no normal human would be able to run through those tires. For one they wouldn't fit, unless they wiggled through each one on their belly. "Sorry Sir, but I don't understand."

"You don't understand?! Just do it nerd," The teacher hissed.

Gohan looked at the tires again. Maybe the teacher meant walking on the top of the tires, but he would have to make sure that the tires didn't tip over with him still on.

He ran across slowly, well at least to him.

"What? Where you raised on a different planet or something?"

Gohan lips twitched. _Well…_

"Your supposed to put a foot in the hole in the center of the wheel. One row for each foot. Get it? Go"

He did it. But Mr. Bat said that his foot touched the tires. He did it again, but he was too slow. Around the twentieth time, slightly blushing as the entire class was giggling at him, he finally did it to the teacher's satisfaction.

Mr. Bat then led Gohan to a ten-foot high brick wall. How a brick wall got built in the middle of a field, people would never know. A single rope lay down its side

"Climb over it."

"Why? Cant I just walk around it?" Normally Gohan wouldn't even think about answering back, but he was slightly annoyed with the teacher.

"What if someone attacks you and your only protection would be the wall?"

"How could a wall give someone protection," Gohan muttered. He leapt up the wall, held himself up with one arm at the top, before dropping down the other side.

The class gazed with open mouths. Even Mr. Bat couldn't complain about that one.

Mr. Bat took Gohan though the whole obstacle course. He was annoyed that no matter how many times he made Gohan do each obstacle, the teen would never get slightly sweaty, muddy or fall over.

The last obstacle was the worst, Gohan thought. He was made to wiggle under a net, on his stomach, in three inches of mud. Mr Bat decided that he wasn't muddy enough, so pushed the spiky haired teens face into the mud.

Mr. Bat then gave him a evil glare and a smirk. Gohan ignored it. The glare wasn't even worth comparing to Vegetas or even ChiChi's.

**

Gohan walked into the changing rooms. He was filthy; mud was even stuck in his hair. He had few options. He could shower at home, and let everyone wonder how he became clean so fast, or he could shower at school.

Feeling very depressed he began to strip. A crowd of guys began to jeer around him, flicking him with towel ends. He ignored them.

"Hey, you still need to take this thing off," and with out warning Sharpener pulled on Gohan's tail.

Gohan yelled and backhanded Sharpener into his friends. "DON'T TOUCH MY TA…belt. It stays on." He gave him a look that would have made Vegeta proud. 

Gohan was now naked, but somehow managed to cover his entire body with a towel and a tail. He walked to the showers glaring at anyone who even looked in his direction, keeping an eye out for towel grabbers.

He didn't see the nail. It was new. One that hadn't been there the week before. Probably it had appeared thanks to a certain trickster God. But still Gohan didn't notice it. He walked right past it.

The thing about this nail, is that it managed to do something that the guys couldn't do. It snagged the towel. It ripped it off.

Gohan stood there, in the school changing rooms, naked in all his sculpted glory.

**

"What do you thinks taking them so long?" Erasa asked Videl. They were waiting outside the boys changing rooms for Gohan and Sharpener.

Videl wanted to go in and sneak a peek at Gohan to find out what he was really hiding. Unfortunately Mr Bat stood outside the door making sure the marauding hordes of Fan girls, didn't come creeping in to look at Gohan. He was looking very grumpy.

"Don't know," she replied. She had gotten a bit worried when she heard Gohan yell. Moments later all the boys walked into the hall looking very quiet.

"So was I right? Did Gohan have some muscles under that shirt?" Erasa asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Sharpener, looking sulky.

Erasa and Videl looked at each other and shrugged.

There was one boy talking. Name of Twist and VERY happy to talk about Gohan. "He has the most amazing body ever. He must work out or something, because each muscle is well defined. Not as bulky as Sharpener here. But Mmmm yum. Plus he has big feet, If you know what I mean by big feet."

"Big shoes?" said Shoelace, puzzled. 

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

The talking boy carried on. "He's still wore that fuzzy belt with him in the shower, but in that moment I knew that I had to have him."

Gohan walked out into the hall. He noticed everyone looking at him. "Ummm, what's up?" 

Mr Bat who was clearly batty at the time (Not again…sorry everyone) came up behind Gohan. "I cant believe you nerd, I spent all my time trying to make everyone hate you, make people laugh at your puny body and then, all these girls turn up to hear about you." He pulled a gun out of his back pocket " I promised myself that I would take you down dork, and if this is the only way possible, so be it."

Gohan looked at the gun. He would have to find a way to get it off the man before he shot. A bullet wouldn't hurt him, but it would surely hurt his reputation of a geek. Fortunately something stopped the Sensei.

That something was a horde of screaming teenage girls, and one boy. They were VERY mad that someone threatened THEIR Gohan-chan.

**

A Week later

Gohan sprinted around hallways open door. He was late, thanks to a Saiyaman obsessed Videl. He had to wait for her to get to school first so that she wouldn't spot him.

He leapt over someone's bag, rounded some lockers and skidded into the classroom.

The bell rang.

"YES, I'm not late." Gohan looked around at all the people staring at him (again) and gave the Son Grin. "Ummm, I'll just sit down now." He walked to his seat.

"Class, listen today you have a new Sensei in PE, since the psychologist has declared Mr Bat loony, an nerd-phobic, and has found that he is taking steroids. This new Sensei is…supposed to be meeting you here."

Gohan wondered if he would know the Sensei. There was a one in a billion chance that it could happen, but in the demi Saiyans extensive knowledge, one in a billion chances happened nine times out of ten.

The current screamer of homework glanced at the door. The door opened, the class gasped. For there, outlined against the hall, was the famous figure of…. Hercule. 

******

Wow cliffy, don't you just hate them?

I can only update chapters twice a week as I'm doing A levels (People in the UK know what I mean) and I have a HUGE amount of coursework to do. So you will only get more chapters if you bombard me with reviews, or draw, and write Art histories for me. ^_^ I'm hoping the former. Will update by Sun by the latest.

Review  ^_^


	4. Enter Hurcule

Yay 64 reviews for 3 chapters! That's 21.33 reviews per chapter!! ^_^ Thank you *Rubs the back of her head* *Looks at her hand in shock* Waaah, I'm watching too much anime again. *Begins to hit arm with a big hammer*

. . . . . . . Anyway, Sorry that I didn't post this earlier, but I've been busy researching Tony Cragg, and Paul Cézanne, plus my sis is hogging the computer. Sooo . . . . Here it is. . . .Eventually . . . . Can you feel the tension? . . . .

Disclaimer: This is not a Disclaimer. If it were it would have something interesting or witty here.

Blood Lust: Enter Hurcule 

"HAHAHAHAHA" said Hercule as he entered the room. Videl ducked under her desk "It's me the World Champion."

Gohan snorted

"The reason why I didn't want to meet you in the gym is, because you all are in my sweet pea's class so you'll get something special."

Videl hid even further under her desk.

"Follow me and I'll tell you what will happen. HAHAHA" His hairy chest puffed out with pride, Satan Hercule marched out of the door.

"Ummm, excuse me Mr. Satan, but no matter who you are you can not take out the class in the middle of the lesson. Hello? Hello?" She blinked and realised that the whole class had disappeared already except for Gohan and Videl who were lagging behind, looking really depressed. Soon even they were gone.

"Arrogant, Pig headed… " She muttered under her breath as she reached for the bottle under her desk.

**

"Some friends of mine wants to do an army drill. I have offered you to help. We will been gone for a few days, at least."

"Don't we like, need permission from our parents." Asked one student

"No, my secretary is handling it"

An older version of Erasa walked by wearing a Jacket that said SECRETARY on it. "I'm gonna kill him, must kill him," she muttered. Gohan suspected that she had just phoned up his mother up.

"Plus I am the one, the only Satan Hercule. I don't need permission slips. HAHAHA"

Gohan for some weird reason was feeling a bit annoyed with the 'Savoir of the World. "Excuse me, Hercule, but could you please stop laughing like that, it's really annoying."

Sharpener stared at the onyx-eyed youth in shock. How dare he insult his idol like that. Hopefully Hercule would kick his ass to kingdom come. And he could watch. Sharpener folded his arms and gave a superior smirk.

Hercule looked at Gohan in wonder. "What do you mean, annoying? Those laughs made me come in first, in the top hundred hunky guys.." 

"Personally, I believe that they only voted you because of your money." Gohan said quietly, but firmly.

Videl smiled at Gohan. Beside herself, nobody ever stood up to her Dad. Thanks to that, his head got so big that he could hardly fit through the doors anymore. Or was that his Afro? Anyway Gohan was going to be in BIG trouble if he carried on like that. Her dad DID defeat Cell, you know.

"Really? And do you know that if I listened to scrawny runts like you, I wouldn't be here now. HAHAHA-Eeep." Hercule clapped a hand over his mouth when he started to laugh.

"Okay class, Get in." The afroed haired man threw a capsule at the ground. It revealed a hover bus. Everyone got in scrambling for the back. Gohan grabbed a seat next to Videl.

"Why did you act like that?" She asked him. "That was unlike you." 

"I'm sorry Videl, I don't know what came over me. I guess that today I'm not in a very good mood."

"Really…"

Gohan didn't take the hint and expand the conversation. Videl tried another. "So I heard that yesterday, after the police called me away from school, you went to the toilet and stayed in there for 2 hours. Is this true?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he shouldn't have sat next to her after all.

"Geeze, Videl what's with the twenty questions?" Erasa asked. She was sitting in the seat behind them.

"Nothing, really, It's just he is hiding something, and you know how much I hate secrets." Videl whispered. "Plus the day he strolled in he was wearing the same clothes as the golden fighter."

"It could be nothing. Gohan doesn't even have blond hair." Erasa whispered back

"Yes, I guess your right, he probably couldn't fight is his life depended on it "

"Well you never know," replied Erasa. "But did you hear what Twist was saying about Gohans butt?"

"Umm, guys," squeaked Gohan, blushing bright red. The two girls turned to look at him. "Do you know I can hear what your saying. I have really good hearing."

Videl blushed and looked away. Erasa was wearing a dreamy look. Gohan was scared she was going to pinch his bum again. 

The trip was long and boring. When Hercule started to brag about himself in a long and detailed story Gohan fell asleep, on Videl's shoulder.

(Hurcule also started to offer a range of Satan merchandise, Alas, to Sharpeners disappointment some interdimension travellers appeared on the bus, blasted it saying it was evil, then wiped everyone's memory, before teleporting away.) (Also Hurcule didn't notice the Videl-Gohan thing because he was so busy bragging about himself.)

He is cute, she thought. For a dweeb he was really good looking, tall, dark and very, very handsome. No wonder Erasa is gaga over him.

Dragging her gaze away from the very cute teen, she looked around the bus. Sharpener (Who had finally come back to school looking very nervous) was gazing enthralled at Hercule who was still talking, telling anyone who listened about how HE defeated Cell. Erasa was asleep on Sharpener lap. Shoelace was scribbling something down, it looked like something to do with the Saiyaman is so cool guild, that he was trying to get people to join. (That was just for Gohan-Kun Shin, ^_^

Videl muffled a giggle. If Shoelace ever met the Saiya-dork, he would SO get over his 'crush', but then again Shoelace was very thick.

She looked out the window. All she saw were trees. They were probably far into the forest. She saw that the bus was slowing. They were nearly there; she had to wake up the guy that had now slipped onto her lap. "Gohan?" she murmured. He didn't even stir. She poked him dubiously. Nothing. She whacked him in the face, hard. She winced. What the hell was his head made out of?

"Is it lunch already?" He said sleepily.

Videl rubbed her hand, debating whether to yell or just glare at him. She decided to do neither as he looked so damn cute rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No it's not, but we are here."

"We are where?"

She shrugged. How the hell was she supposed to know? He was the brainiest on the bus. Shouldn't he figure it out?

The bus went round the corner, and found itself in front of a big building that looked military. People in uniform were marching within it gates.

After clearing with security the class was able to get off the bus. Gohan stayed with Videl.

"Do you know what's happening?"

"No. Usually my dad never shuts up. This last week he hardly mentioned anything. He must have been planning this for a long time."

"Great." Gohan said in a monotone voice. He was not exactly ecstatic to be stuck with the world's greatest fame stealer for a week.

The current world champ was jumping around the roof of the bus, microphone in hand. The bus roof was notable dented. Gohan wondered if it was the same bus that the hero punched around the Cell games. He also wondered how long it's roof was going to stay up, it was creaking in a rather scary manner.

"Today is going to be the first day of the rest of your lives! I am going to give you the hardest training I know, so that you can be big and strong like me. HAHAHA-Eeeep."

Videl snorted. If this training had anything to do with the outdoor he was going to be in big trouble. He could hardly tell the difference between a tree and his own backside.

"The people here will take away all the possessions that tie you to everyday life. Things like clothes and mobile phones."

"WHAT!" Erasa took the mentioned item out of her pocket and cradled it to her chest. "You can't take my phone, that's…. that's not right. All the gossip I'll miss."

Hurcule nodded to a man dressed up in Army gear. The man snuck up behind Erasa who managed to yank the phone out of her hand. That was before he noticed that even a blond and ditzy teen could have an amazing right hook when she is under distress.

"Exactly the fighting spirit we have been looking for," said Hurcule as the army man hit the floor, unconscious."

An idea came to Sharpener as if a light bulb had just hit him in the head. He figured out a way to get Hurcule to notice him, and a way to get the nerd boy of the picture for a while. The blond teen drew back a fist and lunged at Gohan.

It missed.

Gohan with almost supernatural reflexes (or at least Saiya-jin) had dodged the blow. A part of Sharpeners fist did brush his jaw though. And now that part of his hand hurt like hell. What in Kami's was this kid made off?

Gohan smirked, so only Sharpener could see. The blond teen paled and looked away.

Hurcule didn't notice, and kept on yelling.

Soon the large group had to part. After receiving standard issue uniforms the boys and girls had to go to their respective changing rooms, (Gohan growling a bit since he remembers the last time he was in a changing room.) and have an inspection to make sure they weren't hiding anything. 

Gohan had a lot of trouble hiding his tail. As people thought it was a belt it had to disappear, so he hid it underneath his trousers. His tail didn't exactly like that very much and kept on wriggling much to Gohan's irritation. To avoid the inspection noticing his tail, Gohan managed to avoid it completely, by disappearing for a while. Which also allowed his watch to escape as well.

Poor Sharpener, he got caught hiding a capsule up his . . . ummmm well that had to use gloves, and it wasn't a pretty site. He wasn't able to walk properly for a week.

Next they were given a map of the surrounding area (nothing but trees and mountains, and one trail leading to Satan city.), a compass, and basic rations of food as they were expected to gather more if they needed it. Other things like a capsule sleeping bag and a two way radio (If someone needed help) was provided.

They were then led to the mess, so that they could eat.

Well, not eat. More like watch cooks turn food into something that was worse then mystery meat. It gave canteen food a good name. It gave Bulma's cooking a good name! The whole class watched in shock as Gohan finished his food in record time and went up for seconds, thirds then fourths. Still starving he then ate the food that everyone didn't want. And that was a LOT of food.

The class were then herded out again. Outside the gate to the compound they gather, preparing for another long boring speech.

Videl looking around noticed there was a great deal more activity in the compound. She wondered what her dad was up to. Unfortunately she was about to find out.

*******(+_+) Tired, half-dead, review to revive.

Was that a cliffy? I'm not so sure. It more like the story cuts off half way through the chapter. Whoops. But this was more of a filler chapter. 

To all you wonderful people who reviewed "THANK YOU!"

To the people who like death threats "You think I'm evil now? I could get worse, I could not update at all." ^_~

To people who gave me ideas and advise "I keep it in mind, but I not giving any promises. Yet. "

Sorry about the old storyline, but I'm using it to get to a certain place at a certain time

Hee, hee, hee, I got rid of Hercules laugh. And for you people that hate him . . . That would be you, and you, oh and that guy on his computer, and the other one, and you and her, and don't forget all those people who reviewed how much they hated him. . . . well I'm planning some Hurcule torture in a far future chapter. Hee, hee, now press the review button.


	5. When you go down to the woods today

You actually LIKE this fic? You think it's FUNNY? Are you ill by some chance?

Yay 103 reviews… that's lots…..And for my wonderful 100 review chapter thing- I'm writing another chapter (as you guys seem to like it so much) BUT I am writing answers to the review (at the end so you can get to the chapter quicker.)

Disclaimer: I would write a disclaimer, but I have Bio homework to do and need to do it NOW!

***

"OKAY YOU PANSEYS, LISTEN UP!" Barked a drill sergeant, that had decided to replace Hurcule in briefing. (1) " YOU ARE HERE TO DO THIS EXERCISE WITH THIS SQUAD. YOU HAVE EXACTLY EIGHT HOURS TO CROSS TEN MILES OF THE MOUNTAIN AREA, AND RENDEZVOUS AT GATE ONE. THIS GATE WILL BE OPEN FOR EXACTLY ONE HOUR, WHEN IT CLOSES YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PASS THIS GATE.

" WE WILL BE TRYING TO CATCH YOU.  IF YOU ARE CAUGHT WE WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO CAMP AND GAME IS OVER. IF YOU SUCCEED YOU WILL BE BREIFED ON YOUR NEXT TASK AT THE GATE."

"What do you mean when you say that we will have to avoid you?"

"AVOID YOU, SERGEANT!!"

"…. Oh, Sergeant"

"IT MEANS THAT HALF OF OUR BASE ARE GOING TO TRY AND CATCH YOU. WE WILL HAVE DOGS, JETCOPTERS AND TROOPS FOLLOWING YOUR EVERY MOVE. WHEN YOU ARE CAPTURED YOU WILL BE ITERROGATED." 

"Do we get an head start…Sergeant?"

"YOU WILL HAVE A HALF HOUR, HEADS START.  HAVE YOU ALL BEEN TAUGHT HOW TO SUVIVE BY YOURSELF IN THE WILDERNESS?"

The students looked around at themselves in confusion. No one had taught them THAT yet!

"Of course they have!" said Hurcule sneaking up behind the Sergeant. "They are in MY class after all."

The class looked relieved. Hurcule must know what he is doing.

"OKAY YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR EQUIPMENT. YOU HAVE A RADIO IF YOU GET INTO TROUBLE. YOU HAVE SIX HOURS THE GET TO THE FIRST DESTINATION POINT. DISMISSED!"

Most of the class ran straight for the trees. Few walked, like Erasa looking very mad that her phone was taken off her. Gohan walked away from the humans' Ki. When he was alone he sat on a handy log, and took out his map. 

Sure enough there was a little red cross, which said gate on it. One thing that was puzzling him was that ten miles wasn't that far away. Why does it take ten hours for students to walk it? He worked it out in his head. If a student walked three miles an hour, it would take them three hours and twenty minutes to arrive at the gate. They must of allowed extra time for crossing through the forest, and dodging Jetcopters.

But still he had ten hours to waste. Some of that time could be spent telling his mother what was happening and persuading her to allow him to camp out in the wilderness for a while. What else could he do to waste time?

His stomach rumbled. He grinned. After all he had only eaten 23 portions of food.

***

Sharpener and Marker had teamed up. Shoelace followed them like a lost puppy. They also consulted the map.

"So what do you think we should do boss?" Marker asked. 

Sharpener glanced at the map. "We should go the way that people will least suspect. We should take the road."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you don't become a wilderness expert like me without learning that the road is the best."

"Huh?" Shoelace didn't think the sentence made sense.

"Okay, you heard him. Let's go!"

The trio walked off. (2)

***

Erasa was very cross. First her phone was taken off her. Second, when she was walking through the military compound she noticed the betting odds. The Army guys had betted on who they thought was going to win. The favourites were Videl and Sharpener. Her odds on the other hand, were worse the Gohan's! In fact hers were the worst in the class.

She knew she wasn't smart, but she was definitely more clever then she let on. And right now she was working on how to prove everyone wrong once and for all. She was planning to win.

***

Videl kept to the thickest trees, and bushes. Even though she would walk longer, it also kept her from being spotted by any jetcopters hovering around.

Most of the class had split up into small groups by now, and had dispersed into the forest. She could still hear one or two of them now and again. She believed that most of them were heading towards the river, so the dogs wouldn't get hold of their trail. She preferred to keep her feet dry and take a straighter path to the gate. She knew, by countless experience with police dogs, how hard it was for a dog to get a trail, especially when they had twenty student smells to choose.

The dogs, she guessed, would probably go for the majority of the class, and her scent would be more faint by the time they went to this spot again. 

Hearing the first jetcopter fly overhead, she dove straight into the first thick bush she saw. Alas it was a very prickle bush, which scratched her face and hands, and hooked onto her clothes.

Could it get any worse?

** 

Could it get any worse? Gohan thought to himself.

After feeding himself fish from a nearby lake, Gohan decided to talk to his mother, before she tried to send out a search and rescue party. For one of the strongest fighters on earth, renowned for living in the wilderness by himself as a child, it could get a little embarrassing.

Luckily since Goten could usually figure out where Gohan was, if Gohan wasn't lowering his Ki, Goten could always reassure his mother that her first-born was fine.

Unluckily Goten had been at Bulma's all day, and hadn't been there to reassure his distressed mother.

"AND THEN THIS WOMAN RINGS AND TELLS ME YOU'VE GONE INTO THE WILDERNESS FOR A WEEK! THE WILDERNESS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOUR WASTING VALUABLE STUDY TIME, HANGING AROUND OUTSIDE WITH THAT 'BLEEPING' (3) HURCULE."

"But moooom…" whined Gohan, performing his best Son-puppy-dog-eyes-look. "You want me to appear normal don't you? Well to do that I have to do the things that my class do, including staying out in the woods for a week." With a smirk he turned around and tried to saunter out the house.

Did I mention TRY!

"You either get your backside here NOW or you'll taste the wrong side of my frying pan."

Gohan flinched, then froze, mid stride. It was weird how one of the strongest fighters in the universe had only had one main fear. One person who was scarier then Freeza, Cell and any other monster combined. His mother.

Calmness suddenly washed over her face, as if she was a schizophrenic. "How about a deal."

Gohan looked worried. He loved his mother, sure he did, but she was very . . . spirited, and the only person, (besides Bulma, Vegeta and Videl) that could control him. But his mother ruled the house with a Iron fist…well more of a frying pan, but still she never made deals. She usually got her own way. "What kind of deal?"

"You can only go . . . If you take some books to study with you."

Gohan inwardly sighed. Sure dragging books around would be hard to explain, but he was still relieved. He thought the deal would be much worse.

Either something was up or his mom was getting soft.

**

"I've got every single Saiyaman poster that has ever existed on my walls, and I own the Saiyaman movie, all the action figures, the alarm clock and the theme song . . .I know it off by heart."

Marker and Sharpener gave each other a look. They slowed down and dropped behind the oblivious teen.

"I ammmm the great Saiyaman and I can flyyyyyyyyy,

When I go past all the cute girls sigh,

I ammmm so cool and I date Videlllllll,

Sending the bad guys to HFIL…."

With a combination attack both guys punched Shoelace on the head, knocking the idiot to the floor. They looked at the unconscious lump.

"Thank Kami for that. What shall we do with him?" asked Marker.

"Just leave it. Someone will be bound to pick him up later."

"Okay…"

The duet carried on.

**

Gohan was bored. He was in a cave, near the gate, waiting for it to open. He was not just bored, he was really bored. He had already studied all his books, twice. Then he trained for a while, nothing to big, he didn't want to attract attention.

He couldn't go visit anyone, because if he were spotted outside the wilderness, people would get suspicious. People like Videl.

So he was very bored. Very, completely and totally bored. He soon fell asleep.

**

As Sharpener marched down the road, he heard a car in the distance. Now being the kind of guy that Sharpener was, he had a one-track mind. That mind was currently trying to figure out how to get to the gate first.

The car noise sparked an idea. A way to get from A to B in the quickest way possible. Hitchhike.

There were a few fatal flaws in his plan though.

The first one was that hardly anyone drove down the road. The second was that if anyone did they tended to be the army.

Sharpener and Marker both stuck out their thumbs and began to make the hitchhike signal frantically.

The car stopped.

Well it wasn't exactly a car more like a truck, one of those old fashioned ones with canvas on the back. Both guys headed towards the back, giving a huge smirk.

They pulled open the canvas door. The blood drained from their face.

Around ten guns were pointing at them. Sharpener gulped.

Baka

**

Gohan sensed a Ki nearby. It was near the gate. As he didn't know it, he guessed that it was someone who checked to see who went though the gate when it was opened.

Choosing between getting bored to death and talking to the guy, he decided to go for the easiest option.

He walked quietly through the trees. Appearing a little to the left of the man. He hadn't even noticed.

Gohan politely coughed.

The guy jumped. His eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at the spiky haired teen.

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan, who was concerned about this man's behaviour. "Are you having a heart attack? You've gone a very weird colour."

 The man was now gulping for air, he pulled a mini map computer out of his pocket. "Name," he gasped.

"Son Gohan."

The man consulted his mini map. It was covered in little coloured dots that showed each student, as well as helicopters and so on. "Huh? According to this you were last spotted here, by this lake a few hours ago." He pointed to some vague place on the map, far away from both gate and base. "Before that, you were seen leaving base, heading in a totally different direction. Can you explain that?"

"Well… my map was upside down."

"And why did you appear here from a sideward direction, instead of a frontal?"

"My compass broke?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head, and grinned foolishly.

"Still doesn't explain how you got from one place to the other so fast."

"Well sir, I have lived in the mountains for all of my life. I'm kind of used to the terrain."

Seeming satisfied with that the army man put down his computer and stuck out his hand. "Don't call me sir, name's Bob Jones, nice to meet you."

Gohan wondered what the guy was doing, until he recognised the English custom. They shook hands.

The gate turned out to be a small base/camp, nothing really interesting at all.

**

A few hours later, the ten-hour time limit was nearly up. Very few people had arrived. In fact only four people (4) had arrived.

The first to appear was Videl, looking a bit scratched, but otherwise fine. She was very shocked, but more suspicious to see that Gohan arrived there first.

Two other people dragged themselves in, a little while after.

Bob was about to brief them, saying how his computer map didn't see anyone else in the area. Gohan managed to persuade him, that someone was close by.

"Who?" Some guy asked.

"Erasa."

"You've got to be kidding me. Erasa? The easy blond? I don't think so?"

Gohan glared, then shrugged. "See for yourself."

Erasa marched out of the woods. Her clothing was torn, skin scratched, dripping mud and sticks were poking out of her hair in odd angles. Yet her head was held high and she was smirking.

 "What? Do you think I get this body by chance?"  

**

Gohan was bored again. There was nothing to do. They had all been briefed, (5) and set to wonder the woods again. He had slept and woken up early, but there was nothing to do, not even any dinosaurs were near by.

He had already turned into Saiyaman and saved the world in two awe inspiring, nail biting ways in the last hour. Also saved 14 cats from trees, sometimes twice, and terrorised countless grannies by flying them across the road.

Basically he was fed up; even Dende had stopped annoying him for the present.

Feeling Bob's Ki arrive at the second gate he went out to talk to him. They waited a long time for everyone else to turn up.

No one did.

The final hour came to its end.

"So has everybody got captured then?"

"Looks like it, kid. Even that Satan kid. Weird, everyone was betting that she would go the furthest."

"Yeah…. What happens to the people who are captured?"

"Didn't Hurcule explain anything to you? They get tortured for information."

"WHAT!" screamed Gohan.  They were torturing Videl! And everyone else too. How could they, how could Hurcule allow something like this to happen. Was he stupid? (6) Did he have no morals at all? Images of Videl and his classmates, bloody tortured and dying appeared in his minds eye. 

He closed his eyes, and concentrated, fighting the anger that was filling his system. _Videl. _His eyes opened. 

Then he was gone.

***

(1) The afroed dude had to go and have a rest, I think that he is getting old.

(2)  Well Sharpener did a cross between a limp and a waddle, but I wont go into that. . . 

(3) Funamied out to protect younger readers.

(4) Including Gohan.

(5) They had to get to the next gate, but this time in Twenty-four hours, which allowed them enough time to sleep.

(6) Does this even need answering?

Okay this chapter went very fast, because . . . it did. Questions? Comments? Just review, or email!

Okay answers to reviews

Moons Majesty: Yah the first person EVER to review my story, thanks for the support!

Leaf Zelindor: Good for you, I think you're my hundreth reviewer!

gerrys giant green grassmonkey: So who is winning now, I forgot to look. Yesterday we were still drawing. L

TW: Looks like this Gohan isn't tough enough for you, but I promise he will get better later on

Umi and Aki: Can I at least wait till the fic is more finished? 

Mojojom: Wah! I hope you come back soon. Please. Death isn't what it was like in the old days…..Somebody get the dragonballs and revive her!

Megami-sama: That idea came to me as well (repeatedly), but sadly I don't know enough about the red ribbon army to write about it L. I've only been able to watch most of the later bits of Frieza and Cell saga, the whole of Buu, and the start of DBZ.

Ian: I think we have to have a death match competition to see who is more evil

My Muse's Slave: To kill or not to kill. That is the question. Sorry no deaths yet….hopefully.

Clover: I will use your idea…. eventually, But first I need the whole class to be around Gohan and a lake. So it will be a few chapters yet.

A Blank person: I'm not sure about the Trunks and Goten, but Hurcule pranks ARE going to happen!

Chokotay: Yes I am a girl! Well I was the last time I checked!

Otepoti: Yay I have a fan! The wonders of today

FloralBlackMoon: Thanks for pointing that out! I understand completely. Thanks for the criticism!

Drunken Gohan: Lol, thanks for the review.

Mrs. Videl Son: Don't blame you for killing the cliffy, Just as long as no one kills me…

Aurelia Elfthryth: I'm THAT funny? How much laughing gas did you take?

Tessa-chan: I think you have to breathe

Fire's Dew: Dumb school getting between reviews and me! _

Ezpeanza: It might happen soon. Bwahaha

Sara bear: Your MAD! Madder then me, and that's saying a lot!  ^_^

To all the people who wanted me to update: The fastest I can do WITH school is two chapters a week. The only way to get me to go fasteter is by reviews. Guilty conscience you know.

Well that isn't all of the reviews, but I'm lazy and you did want this chapter, right?

Review NOW….please?

(^_^)/


	6. Theres sure to be a surprise

Hi there! Your back are you? Poor you! I would just like to thank everyone who helped me in this chapter. That would be….Me, my laptop,Me, the internet, and me! 0_o Wow my longest chapter yet.

Disclaiming: I'm not disclaiming till some more people review, you are a declining race.

Blood Lust Chapter 6 : ...There's sure to be a surprise 

Videl couldn't believe that she had gotten captured. She and Erasa were just walking along, then WHAM suddenly at least 20 solders were surrounding them. It was if they had known exactly where Erasa and herself would be the whole time

It was almost embarrassing. Her dad must be so ashamed.

Even worse the school's king of geeks, had taken to the forest like a bird takes to the air. No wonder people called him mountain boy. They still hadn't found him.

She was, at the moment sitting in an office at the first gate. Her hands were tied, tight. The circulation was cut off, but she wasn't going to tell THEM that.

THEY were two people interviewing her. Well attempting to. She recognised the type. They were trying to get specific information out of her, like name, age, family. But first they were trying to break her, get her so desperate to talk, that she would say anything.

She was NEVER going to let that happen.

She sat there and gave them her best glare, the one she usually saved for Gohan. She watched them shudder with fear.

***

Gohan knew that the best defence that he had was attack, and there were many ways to attack an enemy that out numbers you sixty-to-one. Those possibilities became endless if you were a demi saiyan. But Gohan knew he couldn't show that he was different, well not yet.

From thousands of military books that he used to read when he was younger, he knew the best thing to do was knock out the food supply, which could eventually be lethal. Alas he didn't have that much time. 

So he went for the option that his saiyan blood advised. Remove the preys escape points.

Looking up he spotted a jetcopter. He sneered.

This was going to be too easy.

**

John, a Jetcopter pilot, scanned the area, again. He had personally caught four of Hercules brats, he was hoping to make it five. Checking with his radio he found out that only one kid wasn't caught yet, that was in his area at least. (The area after the first gate)

He looked down. And there the kid was. It was his lucky day. Even better the kid looked… happy to see him, he was even waving for attention. That meant the kid would come with him willingly, which was okay as he was flying solo.

He reached for his radio.

"Base, this is Jet 1, come in."

FHHTTTTZZZZZZ

"Base, can you hear me, Rodger?"

FHHTTTTZZZZZZZZZ

He shook the radio, and bashed it against his leg. Nothing. He checked the Arial that stuck up the side of the jetcopter.

That was weird. The Arial had seemed to disappear, as if something had pulled it off. But the radio had only been working a second ago.

Something must have just grabbed the Ariel just a second before he spotted that boy. 

He had heard of birds sometimes grabbing shiny bits off the jetcopters, but that Arial was heavy. Sooo… It must have been a really strong, Arial mad grabbing bird, right?

Looking back to the boy he noticed that a large metal stick, which looked a lot like an Arial, lay by the boys feet. His mind automatically fitted it into the story. The strong, Arial grabbing bird, must have snatched his Arial and deposited it at that boys feet, in the split second before he noticed the boy and after he checked his radio.

Because after all Kids can't fly. Can they?

John finished reasoning with himself and flew down to land besides the boy.

What he didn't realise is that, that was exactly what Gohan wanted.

The Jetcopter got caught. It was a complicated trap, of trees and vines. They twisted and turned. Trapping the Jetcopter efficiently, before turning it upside down and crashing it onto the floor.

The driver was knocked out. Gohan retrieved him and checked his pulse, but left him on the floor. 

After all, all is fair in Love and War.

***

Erasa, stood against the wall In a very uncomfortable position. She was sleepy and wanted to stretch, but if she moved then she another evil soldier would force her back into position. She couldn't hear anything as white static noise was playing in the background, giving her a major headache.

Someone grabbed her arm and led her inside the building. Her arms were tied; she stumbled, but was just pushed on ahead. 

She was led into a small office.

"Name."

Someone had mentioned this earlier. Interrogation or something.

Now if only someone had told her what it meant.

***

Gohan scanned the area; he had now taken out every single helicopter.

So next the cars.

A little behind gate one, stood a line of cars in a kind of car park (Why they would create a car park in the middle of the forest is up to you,). Gohan sneaked quietly to the first car, keeping an ear open for anyone approaching. He lowered his hands onto the tarmac, then raised his Ki. The rubber tires and tarmac melted into one, sinking the car a few inches.

Gohan smiled at his handiwork, and moved onto the next car

**

"… And my mothers first second cousins name is Pete, is around 43 and has a hamster who is really cute and orange. I met him for the first time when I was four, that's Pete not the hamster. I met the hamster when I was six.-"

Two soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. They were supposed to get her to talk, but not this much. They didn't even do anything either and now they had the blonds whole life story. 

"Take her back," One whispered to the other.

"No, she could talk me to death, you do it." He whispered back.

"I outrank you, you do it."

"Hey are you even listening to me or what." Yelled Erasa who managed to look very fierce for a petite female, with both arms tied behind her back.

"By the way, my blood circulation is being cut off from my hands. What ya going to do 'bout it?"

Both soldiers looked at the blond, and at themselves.

They would do ANYTHING to shut the blond up.  
Then as if they were synchronised they turned to the window.

**

Gohan grinned at his handiwork. Okay . . . the next stage would be to save everybody from the building, but he would need a distraction.

He could be the King of distractions if he wanted too, but he couldn't be Gohan when he did it, and Saiyaman couldn't exactly appear and start Ki blasting the base, could he?

Not likely, if he wanted to live, and his mother found out.

He pondered for a moment. He needed something natural, something… likely to happen in normal life.

He figured it out. 

Icarus.(How do you spell it?) What was more natural then a rampaging dino.

He flew off in his former pets direction.

**

Erasa bound and gagged flew out the window. Well not exactly flew, more like fell. Hard.

She felt very dizzy and disorientated. In fact she felt so weird that she could have sworn that she saw Gohan flying. In the sky! (Well duh)

She looked again, nope wasn't there. She shook it off as her imagination.

**

Sharpener was led into the Integration office.

He didn't dare look these people in the eye. They were big military guys, capable of smashing him like a bug. He just shivered, feeling their eyes upon him.

Fear, which was already flooding his system, decided to kick start his mouth. 

"Please don't hurt. I'll tell you anything, I'll DO anything. Please Sir" Sharpener cowered as much as he could.

The two Soldiers looked at each other again. What was it with these kids, and talking when being interrogated?

**

Gohan arrived back at the gate. Icarus would be arriving soon, but he had a few things to take care of. Things like that white static noise. It was hurting his sensitive saiyan eardrums.

He crept through the trees. Silently, or as silent as you can be while cracking dry twigs every time you stepped on them. Eventually he gave up and just hovered along.

The first person he saw was Erasa, lying battered and bruised on the floor.

He felt his rage rise again. Quickly he squished it, shoving it to the back of his mind where it couldn't reach him.

He untied her, and removed the gag. "Are you OK?" He asked. He worriedly eyed a large bruise that was appearing on her left temple.

"I didn't expect that." Erasa moaned. "I did exactly what they said and they threw me out of the window. They threw my out like as if I was the garbage!"

Gohan's eyes widened. That's what they did to people who COOPERATED with them? He speculated what happened to people who were uncooperative. People like Videl. He winced; sometimes he hated his overactive imagination.

She smiled as if she was dazed (Which she was)"I don't feel so good. I thought I saw you flying. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee flying, you're doing it now."

Gohan looked down, surely enough his feet were off the ground, still, but Erasa WAS pretty out of it, maybe she wouldn't notice.

Leaving Erasa to recover, he hovered to the loud speaker. And smashed it to smithereens. 

The silence felt good, to his aching ears at least. The silence didn't last for long, a dog barked, then another one. Soon masses of dogs were yapping.

They must have picked up Gohan's scent.

Gohan dropped to the ground and sprinted away.

He grabbed the giddy Erasa and kept on running. 

Sensing a Ki he knew nearby, he ran to it. It was Shoelace, one of the Sharpenerettes. One of the people who TRIED to beat him up. Without hesitation he scooped Shoelace up and placed him over his shoulder. Gohan kept on running.

Finding a clearing a mile away. He deposited both teens there then ran back to the gate slowly. Slowly for him that is. The whole trip took around a minute.

Checking the gate, he found that nobody realised that Erasa had now gone. In fact all of the men that weren't unconscious and lying in the middle of the woods were by the former loudspeaker, wondering why in spontaneously decided to explode.

Which meant that Gohan could get into the base, undetected, and create havoc. Looking quickly around, Gohan noticed that he only student in side the building, was Sharpener in an Office of some sort.

Gohan walked in to the room, his eyes held a hint of malice, which faded quickly.

Sharpener was . . . crying. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me."

Gohan's expression softened. _Weakling_. A part of him whispered. "Shut up." He said back to himself.

Sharpener looked up at the noise. "Gohan?" he whispered dubiously. A controlled expression crossed his face. "Ha, you geek, you got caught."

The spiky haired teen thought about leaving him behind. He sighed. "No I haven't got caught yet. I'm here to rescue you."

"Huh?" The geek was saving HIM. Sharpener, Gods gift to the female population. (What weird universe does HE live in?)

Gohan sighed again. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed Sharpener, and carried him under his arm.

Sharpener was puzzled. First the Geek says he was trying to RESCUE him, and now he was carrying him. ONE HANDED. Sharpie was a very big boy, (just not in the way your thinking, you hentai.) and at least a foot taller then Gohan, covered with muscles, and you've got to remember that muscle weighs heavier then fat, so Sharpener was VERY heavy.

Did Gohan care? Not likely. He had just found a VERY interesting room. A room that contained something remarkable.

Well nothing compared to what Gohan could do by himself, but definitely something to someone who had decided not to use Ki.

Gohan dropped Sharpener, without bothering to untie his hands.

The demi saiyan bent over a small machine.

"Oh my Kami, Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a bomb." Gohan's voice was deadpan.

"WHAT! Aren't they dangerous?!"

Gohan looked at Sharpener with almost empty eyes. Eyes that would have scared Sharpener if it didn't just happen to come from the school geek. Eyes of a warrior. "Do you understand war? They outnumber us, 60 of them, 2 of us, and 16 students are hostages."

"But still-"

A loud screech was heard, outside the building. Then a loud crash. It was Icarus.

Gohan set the bomb up to go off in thirty seconds. It was a small one, just enough to make some noise and probably damage one wall.

He legged it outside; Sharpener was grabbed by his feet, trailing behind Gohan like a kite.

Arriving outside he found the camp outside in chaos. 1/3 of the army fainted. 1/3 were running around like headless chickens, and the last bunch were trying to perform a manoeuvre which obviously wasn't supposed to be performed on enraged dragons.

Eyes beaming around like car headlights Gohan searched for the highest-ranking soldier. And found him.

"You!" He growled. Dropping Sharpener like the trash that he is, Gohan advanced towards his prey.

The prey that just happened to be 6 foot 10 inches of broad bulky muscle. Who was wondering why he was scared almost peeless of the much smaller school geek.

"What do you think your doing, torturing innocent teens?" Gohan said in a sinister way. The highest ranking soldier was cornered against the wall.

Gohan grabbed the soldier by the middle and lifted him up easily, grinding the soldiers back against the wall. The soldier whimpered. A wet patch appeared on the army guy's leg, for he was peeless no longer.

Gohan snorted with disgust and dropped him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GOHAN?"

The spiky haired teen jumped, and looked over his shoulder. It was Videl. The rage that was now swamping him disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Well you lot were being tortured so I came here to rescue you." Gohan blushed faintly.

Videl laughed. "We are not being tortured, baka. We're all doing a drill, we got captured and now we're being interrogated for information."

"So there not beating you up?"

"No"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. _Whoops, I think I went a little overboard._

Videl looked at the chaos. "Did you do all this?"

"What me? Get a rampaging dragon to attack the base, and make half of this toon fall unconscious? It was just a…. coincidence." Gohan gave her an innocent smile.

Then the bomb went off.

***

This was a hard chapter to write. I mean HARD. For ME. My only salvation was watching weble and bob, and talking to Jill on Msn (She is winning on reviews by the way, you see we are having a little competition, on who has the most reviews. She is winning ONLY because she updates more (Not to mention that she has a really good fic) )

So…..If you want me to write another chapter you got to review! Got it? I don't care what the reviews are about, as long as I get them, so flame, plot to kill, say you love it, or just say ICECREAM, -just review.

0_o *Looks to see that everyone has cleared off. * Oi come back and review! ^_^


	7. The Chapter with No Name

I'm sorry for not updating this earlier. (T_T) Don't be too upset.  *Gets out magical box of infinite lies.* Why didn't I update?

%TOO LAZY% %TOO MUCH HOMEWORK%

*Glares at box* Wah! It's not supposed to tell the truth.

Disclaimer: ( -_- people reviewed, now I have to think of a disclaimer.) …This is a disclaimer. ^_^;

**Blood Lust: Chapter 7: The chapter with no name.**

Gohan opened his eyes- the smile still on his face. And closed them again.

It looked like that he had underestimated the bomb. Underestimated BIG time. It didn't just knock down a wall, it knocked down the entire building. It made what little damage that Icarus did, look like a destructive child in the face of a tornado.

Videl jumped up from whatever piece of building that was covering her. "What the hell just happened!"

Gohan looked at his feet, trying to look inconspicuous. It wasn't exactly working, especially as he was the only person standing at the moment. Even worse as there was a demi Saiyan shaped area clear of rubble where his body had blocked the blast. 

"It was you wasn't it?" Videl questioned.

Gohan fixed her with a piecing gaze. It was a gaze that said, Bite me, I'm not telling you anything.

Sharpener jumped up out of the rubble, after he finally managed to untie his hands. "I knew it. He…He's some kind of destructo-freak. Trying to get us all killed."

Gohan sighed, and leant up against the only part of the wall that was still upright. He banged his head on it. The wall crumbled into dust.

"And how in the world did you just do that?"

"I don't know Videl," His tone was sarcastic. "Maybe it was because the entire building had just been blown up."

"Then who blew it up, Mr. Genius?"

"Well…"

"It was him, I was there!" yelled Sharpener, sticking his hand up in the air, like a little school kid who was eager to answer the teachers question. 

"It was war." Gohan answered.

"You blew up the whole building. How Saiyaman?" Videl sounded off the question as fast as the cities top lawyers.

"For the last time I'm not Saiyaman. I blew it up with a bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yes one of those things that go BOOM. I underestimated it, it was only supposed to be a distraction."

"Like the dragon?"

"Yes" Gohan realised his mistake. "No!"

"So you admit terrorism on this Government building"

"Listen dweeb. You need to take anger management classes." Sharpener said.

The rest of the class that survived the blast nodded in agreement.

Gohan saw that nobody was taking his side, so sat down in an area clear of rubble, to the side of his class mates. Videl immediately took charge of the group.

"Don't worry everybody, we can easily get back to base from here. Anyone got a map?"

One by one the class shouted back no. 

Videl sweatdropped. "A compass, anything?" She was a bit stunned, no one had any survival equipment. Of course SHE didn't have her equipment as her bag was blown up in the building, but some of the others were still wearing their bags so where did their stuff go?

A few people were beginning to look worried. "Don't worry," Videl reassured. "I've still got my radio. I can call for help." She lifted the radio to her ear. "Hello, base? Can you hear me?"

A second later her voice echoed around the camp. "Hello base? Ftzz. Can you hear me?"

"Wow, that's magic!" Said Sharpener, who was acting slightly stupider then usual, thanks to being dragged along by his feet.

The majority of the class groaned. It was obvious that their radios could only be picked up by the large radio that was next to them, buried under the rubble.

"Hey, can I try?" asked Sharpener. Using his radio as a mike, he started to talk into it. "Hi, this is CNN, No this is Sharpener. Here is a hi to all those sexy ladies out there!" Sharpener looked up, "This is sooo cool"

He grabbed a wig off one of the older unconscious solders head. "READY? OKAY!!" He yelled in falsetto, waving the wig around like a pompom. "I'm sexy I'm cute, I'm good enough to boot. I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything your not."

The class sweatdropped. They wouldn't laugh because Sharpener was just not funny. Marker closed his eyes in embarrassment, hanging around Sharpener sometimes made you wonder why you were friends with him in the first place.

Luckily, for the class, when Sharpener attempted to do a Cartwheel, he banged straight into a tree, and became eerily quiet.

Videl in the meantime had found the large radio, and was trying to work out how to program it so that it could send a message to the base. She pressed a bunch of levers and knobs. Nothing happened. Then she saw the big red button. It was always the red button. She pressed it.

***

Gohan heard the bang. You would have to be deaf not to hear it. It was a lot weaker then the first bomb was, okay it was very weak. Extremely weak, but it was kind of startling. He wondered who had set the bomb off. Then he saw Videl walking out of the rubble

She was covered in dust, and a sooty streak covered her nose which made her look… well, cute. She had a scowl on her face and looked very ticked off. Gohan couldn't help, but laugh.

He caught her glare and immediately shut up.

"Gohan, if you think it's so funny then you come here and tell us what to do."

The teen gulped before heading towards her. He found all eyes were upon him. "Well, I think that we should head for the base."

"Then which way is that?" Asked Videl sure that he wouldn't be able to answer, she had seen him through away his map and compass when they had first met at the first gate. Now they were probably lying at the bottom of the rubble. At least he was still carrying his rucksack.

"That way," he pointed behind his head.

"NOOO," came a shout. "You're not going to our base." It was the currently bald, highest ranking solder, who had a wet patch on his trousers. "You wrecked this building, you're not going to wreck anymore!" With that he fell over.

16 pupil looked very dejected. 

"I'm sure my dad will save us." Yelled Videl. She gave one of her nastier glares to Gohan who was sniggering again. "So then, Gohan. What are we going to do now?"

"Easy, we head for the nearest phone, so we can call for a ride."

"So where is the nearest house?"

Gohan concentrated, looking for the nearest Ki signature that wasn't a soldier or someone in his class. He groaned, it just had to be that didn't it? He gave a silent curse to Dende. It just had to be his house.

He led the class into the woods, planning to pick up Erasa and Shoelace on the way. 

He passed Videl. She whispered something to him.

"If I see Saiyaman, or if somehow we get dramatically rescued by someone 'Magically' finding out that we are here, then I shall tell the whole world that you are Saiyaman."

Gohan gulped. How the hell had she figured out what he was going to do?

~~~A few hours later ~~~~

"Videeeeeel"

"What Sharpener?"

"Could you tell Gohan that we are hungry?"

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Answered Videl looking slightly ticked off that Gohan didn't look at all tired in their few hours walking.

"Well I would, but Gohan looks like his in bad mood again."

"Your not scared of him are you?"

"Who are you scared of?" Asked Gohan, appearing behind them.

"Oh Gohan…. I didn't see you. I just wanted to say…we're hungry."

"Don't you have basic rations?"

"Well, you see….ummmm." Sharpener stuttered. "Me and the guys were feeling a bit peckish earlier, as we haven't eaten since yesterday, and you know how little each ration is…."

The spiky haired teen looked irritated.

Sharpener carried on. "We ate the whole lot." He hung his head in shame.

Gohan raised a slender eyebrow. "So you are saying that you're out of food, and you expect ME to do something about it?"

A crowd of teenage faces looked at him in muted plea.

He gave in. "Okay stay here and make camp. Don't move. I'll just catch some fish." Leaving his pack on the floor, he ran down a path, further into the woods. Students could here a muffled yell echo a while later, a "Dende, Why me?"

Videl wondered how the hell he was going to catch anything when all his fishing things, and his Swiss army knife were just left on the floor.

"Hey Videl! Look what I found!" It was Sharpener, standing by a crop of mushrooms. "Do you think we could eat them?"

Videl walked over to Sharpener and bent down, so she could peer closely at the mushrooms. She knew she didn't have much woods training, but THEY didn't know that. She didn't want them to know, it showed that she was weak, and she hated being weak.

The mushrooms looked good enough. They were big and red and juicy, just like something that you would read in a fairy tale. They even had white spots on the top. She leant down lower to examine under the cap.   

After a while she stood up. "We can't eat them." She said weakly.

"Why? Are they the wrong colour, the wrong shape? How can you tell?"

"Its the mini doors and windows. They're a dead giveaway."

Gohan naked except for a pair of teddy bear pants, jumped out of the lake with the fish above his head. 

"Okay, lets see. Five fish. That's one for me, one for them, one for me, one for them, Oh and one fish for me again."

A mischievous smile made a rare visit onto his face. He gave a sneaky glance around, and ki blasted the fish twice. The first blast disembowelled the fish, the second roasted it to Ki cooking perfection.  

After eating it as fast as he could, he looked around as if surprised. "Oh no, now I only have two fish. I need another one."

He jumped back into the lake.

Sharpener had a happy smile on his face. He had found some more mushrooms, and this time Videl hadn't said that they were poisonous. In fact she hadn't said anything at all since she saw the mushroom houses, so she was still at the camp.

The rest of the class, however had come along with him so that they could check whether the mushrooms were poisonous or not with Gohan. Sharpener, who preferred to trust his own judgement, then that of some geeks, happily munched away at the mushrooms.

Walking up next to a pretty girl, he gave her what he believed to be a sexy grin. "I'm a fluffy Ice-cream." He told her with complete sincerity. With that he walked away.

Shoelace put down the mushroom that he was just about to take a bite out of, with reverence. He knew that there were some things that you just shouldn't mess with. Mushrooms were now one of them. 

The group reached the end of path, and discovered that they were right on the edge of a lake. As one they screamed "LAKE!" and rushed into the water. 

Still in perfect coordination, they all saw a dorsal fin rise above the water. "SHARK!" They yelled as the sprinted out of the water again. 

The fin steadily rose, they could see the back of the fish, now it's flat eyes and gaping mouth. One of the last things to appear above the waterline was a semi-almost naked boy who appeared to be carrying the fish, but amazingly enough the second the boy saw the others the fish magically gained in weight, almost sinking him under the water again.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked.

The class cautiously waded back into the water again, and began to help lift the fish. The only one who didn't was Sharpener, who lent against a tree looking very spaced out.

"How did you get the other fish onto land?" Asked a guy, who had taken over the suspicious roll as Videl wasn't there.

"Ummm…" Gohan answered. "With a complex bunch of wires and pullies. What? There not there? That super strong nabbing bird must have stolen it." (Yes I know Gohan didn't know about what that guy was thinking earlier, but hey It's a popular excuse.)

While pulling the fish onto the land, a girl suddenly went bright red. She had just noticed that she was behind Gohan who was only wearing a pair of teddy bear pants, and that fluffy belt. They were tight pants at that, and the water made it cling on to his VERY cute butt, if only if she could get rid of that belt!

 The girl drooled, as she watched water drip off the very handsome teen. Her nose started to bleed. A friend of the girl went to see what was wrong, she found out what had caught her friends attention. Her nose started to bleed as well. Those nose bleeds seemed to be contagious as soon they had passed to every girl in the group.

Erasa was seriously thinking about trying to grab Gohan's only covering, just to make sure that those pant were revealing everything, because Kami the guy seemed PERFECT.

"So why did you guys follow me, when I told you not to?" Asked Gohan, crossing his arms over his chest. Nine girls sighed, the demi saiyan didn't notice.

"We're teenagers. We like to rebel. That's what we do best." Pouted one guy, who was so jealous that he looked a similar shade to Piccolo.

"We wanted to check that those mushrooms are edible," said another guy, who thought that Gohan should get his shirt on and soon. The guy pointed to Sharpeners direction, where there was a much smaller mushroom pile.

Gohan walked over and examined them. 

"Are they poisonous?" someone asked.

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" shouted someone else.

"They are similar to the poisonous type, but they're called 'Psilocybe Semilanceata'"

"Nani? Could you say that in Japanese?"

"Liberty cap Mushroom, they're a type of magic mushrooms."

"WHAT!"

"Did anyone eat them?"

"Yeah, Sharpener did."

"Has he started to hallucinate yet?"

"Well he thinks that he is an Ice-cream."

"…Any side effects?"

"Like…"

"Stomach pains, sickness, or diarrhoea"

"Nope."

"Then he'll be fine in 4 hours."

Some other guy was looking at the fish. "Are you sure that we will eat all this?"

"What? All five of those fish?" answered Gohan. "Your right, you lot wouldn't be able to eat all of them. Why don't you all take two of them and take them to camp, while I just take the of the fish and put them back into the lake."

The students had finally disappeared. Sharpener was led away by Marker and Shoelace who had to first calm Sharpener down and explain that Gohan wasn't really a super strong alien from out of space.

Gohan managed to eat all three fish in under five minutes, which just about nearly filled him up.  (As a wise author once said, it is impossible for a Saiya-jin to be full and conscious)

He then realised that he was still in his teddy bear underwear. HE HAD TALKED TO HIS CLASSMATES WEARING NOTHING, BUT HIS TEDDYBEAR UNDERWEAR. Kami, why did these things only happen to him? His tail was still wrapped around his waste, which was good as no one would think it was a tail. 

He quickly dried off, then headed back to camp. He sped up when he realised that a strong Ki was near his classmates. A very strong familiar Ki. It was Goten.

********

Thanks for reading, and now a little competition. The aim is… who can think up the worse thing for Goten to do, here, and at OSH. To play hell on Gohan's life. The person who wins…gets…a cyber chocolate chip muffin. ^_^

Thanks to Terry Pratchett for his house mushroom idea, and my school obsession with drug leaflets and my own twisted mind for the magic mushrooms. The old mushrooms just don't cut it anymore. 

Thanks for the reviews(and the ice-creams), and I'll answer them when I get 200 reviews. So you better review! Pretty Please? ^_^  
  



	8. Spin the bottle Or bottle shaped rock

Lo people. I'm back again, I'm sick and ill,  but I'm still writing, as I'm terrified of getting a flame demanding me to update. +_+

Anyway, I haven't replied to your reviews even though on the 100 mark because, it was a choice between that, and this chapter, so I guessed that you would prefer this (Aren't I nice?)

Anyway the winner to the competition was hard to choose, so everyone who competed  gets a muffin.…. but the winner is….Poppy, as her idea was properly something that he would do. ^_^; 

Oh and manda gets a muffin too as she was the 200th reviewer.

Disclaimer: If I had to think up disclaimers I wouldn't be here now!

Blood Lust: Chapter 8: Spin the Bottle 

Videl sat alone staring at the empty mushroom houses. Her life had been turned upside down. She was stuck in the woods, with nineteen morons. Well one exceptionally bright, naïve kid, her best dizty friend, and a bunch of morons. Her father was probably still at that Army camp base. Leaving her to use her wits against a pile of trees and rocks, and at the moment the rocks were winning. Infact if it hadn't been for Gohan. . .

Gohan was acting strange. It was weird that no one else noticed it. Sure he went overboard on the torture-thing, but he started to go weird before that. He had started to stand up for himself for one thing, normally he would never do that. 

Videl was jumped out of her thoughts by a streak of gold zooming past her. She looked around wildly for where the light went, or where it came from. Seeing nothing, she shook her head believing that she REALLY needed to get out of these woods, and soon before she went completely mad.

She glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye. She yelped. There was a HUGE fish heading towards her, it was flying. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She guessed that she had finally cracked. Her first instinct was to instantly believe that either Gohan, or that flash of Gold was responsible for that fish. She shook her head. She was being suspicious again, sure she had a 93% positive belief that Gohan was Saiyaman, especially when he managed to bring down an entire base by himself-even with a bomb.

"Hi Videl!" Came the voice from the fish.

This time she KNEW she was mad. Talking, flying fish were just a bit too much to bare. What was weird was that the fish had Erasa voice. THE FISH MUST HAVE EATEN ERASA!

"Wait," she told herself, softly. "Your overreacting, just like Gohan did. Stay calm there must be a rational explanation for this."  She glanced at the mushroom houses, there was no clear and logical explanation for THAT. 

The fish carried on walking….Wait now it was walking, it had legs, how come she hadn't spotted them before. . . "It must be lack of caffeine," she muttered to herself. She hadn't had caffeine for AGES.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Came Erasa's voice again. This time right beside her. Videl jumped slightly, so that only the people who were watching carefully would notice.

It was Erasa, she noticed, and the flying fish thing was actually her class, carrying a fish. Another fish was right behind them.

"Well maybe it the second sign of madness," Erasa carried on. Oblivious to her friend. "But it's one of the top three for sure!"

Videl growled quietly under her breath. _Great now my best friend thinks I'm mad. But then again I thought that the fish was flying, that's something that Sharpener or Shoelace would probably do. If I'm mad, was I making that Gold light thing up?_

She glimpsed it again. A flash of light, kind of big, the size of a small kid maybe. It was too fast to see clearly, but she felt the breeze it gave off as it went past. This time was was definitely NOT imagining it. " Oi, you bright-light-UFO-thing," she yelled, as she started to storm off in the direction that it went. "Come back here!"

Gohan realised that the Ki belonged to Goten. That was easy, he knew his kid brother Ki, well. . . like his own. The thing that was troubling is that the Ki had grown enormously. 

Goten was now a Super Saiyan.

Gohan smiled as he felt how proud he was, his little brother was the youngest Super Saiyan ever. The chibi even managed to do it completely on his own.

Gohan frowned as he remembered the first time he went Super Saiyan, the pure anger that he had felt, and the hunger to kill, destroy and feed. If Goten was feeling that at the moment…

Videl gasped, as she saw the light in the distance. It stopped and came straight back. Aiming at her, with speed to fast to imagine. 

Then it stopped, suddenly leaving a very cute Chibi, with spiky blond hair.

"Hi!" The Chibi said.

Videl fell over.

"Hi…ummmm hi- HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT!"

"Do what?" replied the kid naively. Videl thought that the Chibi reminded her of someone?

"HOW CAN YOU GLOW YELLOW." She yelled. Everyone in hearing distance heard her, and came over to look at the weird glowing kid, who was currently rubbing his ears in pain.

"What's your name, Kid?" asked someone who liked talking to kids.

"My name is Go-" He quickly gagged himself with his hands. No one was supposed to know that he could go Super, except his Ka-san. He didn't want anyone else to know.

"Huh?" asked someone.

"He won't speak." Said someone else, who liked stating the obvious.

Goten said, "I can speak if I want too," but his still had his hands on his mouth, so everyone else only heard a mumble.

Most of the girls sighed at the cute Chibi.

Goten took the hands out of his mouth. "My name is…"

"The Gold Fighter," Videl whispered.

"Yes that's my name. Hi, I'm the Gold Fighter."

"But the last time people saw him he was six feet tall, minus the hair." She said wondering if Golden Fighters could shrink at will.

"Ummmm, well …." Goten thought hard. "My Ka-san put me in the wash, and I got shrunk!" Giving her the best puppy-dog eyed look that he could muster, just incase she didn't believe him.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Do you think he like a mini me?" One student asked loudly to another. "You know? Identical in every way except one eighth his size?"

"Hey, I'm idunt…Indent…really like 'Ni-chan!"

"Ah Hah!" Exclaimed Videl almost pouncing on the Chibi. "So the Gold fighter is your brother?"

"NO!" Yelled Goten. "Ni-Chan is not my brother!" He face took on a puzzled look as he rethought what he said. "Gold fighter is not my brother."

"So who is he then?"

"Ni-c-" He quickly stuffed both hands into his mouth. "Not telling" came the muffled reply.

While this was happening, Marker and Shoelace had walked to Sharpener to talk. The said teen, was leaning on a tree, looking really out of it, and kept on talking to himself, and passing insects.

"Hey that kids a freak, right?" Asked Marker.

"Yep" Shoelace replied.

"And he is unique, right?"

"Yep"

"So he'll be worth a few zillion, on the market"

"Do you think so?" Questioned Shoelace.

"Well if we can't sell him to a collector, we could, like, sell him to the Government, so they could make the real Golden Fighter do whatever they wanted to."

"Cool"

This conversation sank into Sharpener's drug infused brain. The first thing he noticed was the word 'Zillion'. _Wow a few zillion_, he thought. _If I had THAT, much money then Videl will have to like me for sure._ He eyes started to focus on his friends. Then he noticed the glowing Chibi, still surrounded by the group of teens. _I'll do something better, I'll make sure that she notices me._

One hand slowly, reached for the bag on his back. With much concentration on his part, he felt something sharp bite into his hand. He carefully lifted it out. It was a switchblade, which he nicked from the Army barracks instead of having a Swiss Army Knife. He noticed that he had left it open. It didn't matter.

He ran for the Chibi, taking down the stronger and faster six year old, purely by surprise. He sat on the Chibi's torso, pinning the kid down. Digging the blade into the chibi's neck he noticed blood was slowly covering his hands, and the thrashing Chibi's neck. He grinned.

"I'm going to kill you kid."

(1)

"What did you just say?" The voice was Ice. It was not emotionless, but filled with menace.

It was the real golden fighter. The class quaked with fright. This was the image that nightmares where made of. Unnaturally bright Aqua Green eyes, looked at them filled with rage.  Little lightening bolts bounced off him, lightly toasting the grass.

He looked mad.

Well no wonder the demi Saiyan looked mad, he had realised that Goten was talking to his classmates, so he couldn't grab him. He waited on the outskirts of the clearing, waiting for his chance. He had heard the whole conversation between Shoelace and Sharpener. It had had made him very mad. Mad enough to turn to Super Saiyan.

Then he saw Sharpener run at his little brother. To him it wasn't such a big deal, Goten could fight off Sharpener with both hands tied behind his back. However Goten went down. He was thrashing on the floor, covered in blood.

He clenched his fists. He heard Sharpener's whisper.

It was too much to bare. He stepped out.

"What did you just say?" He sneered, watching the class go pale.

Sharpener on the other hand was still trying to kill the 'Mini Goldern Fighter'. Maybe if he was less doped, then he would notice that the thrashing Chibi was not screaming in pain, but giggling. And the blood that covered them both was from Sharpener's hands that got sliced 

Maybe if he was less doped he would have noticed the very grumpy Super Saiyan behind him.

Shoelace and Marker, tried run for it, cowering. They didn't make it very far, Gohan had wrapped an invisible Ki wall around them. Without even a glance at them, he lifted them up effortlessly and slammed them into a tree.

He reached his brother, and lifted Sharpener off, the blond teen's neck was in a vicelike grip.

Goten got to his feet, and gulped. Ni-chan looked VERY mad. "Hi Ni-chan…I mean Golden Fighter…I mean…" Goten sighed as he noticed that Gohan wasn't looking at him, but at the blond tall guy.

"What the hell do you think you were trying to do to my brother?" Growled Gohan. "You slimy coward." He shoved Sharpener against a tree. "Picking on a little child? You bully. You don't even deserve to die"

Videl had by then, managed to get over her shock. With all the force that she could muster she stormed over to the Golden Fighter, and slid between the two blonds. "Stop it!" She yelled. She tried to knock away the hand that pinned Sharpener to the tree. She failed, it didn't even budge, it was like stone. "Your brother is fine" she yelled at the Golden Fighter.

Gohan looked behind him, Goten gave a nervous grin and waved. The Super Saiyan turned back to Videl. "He tried to kill my brother, It is my right to kill him in return." Stated Gohan, his tongue remembering an old ancient law.

"But…So.." Videl was slightly distracted by the fact that over the Golden Fighter's shoulder she could see Marker and Shoelace being repeatedly picked up and thrown at trees. "I'll… I'll spar you for him."

He raised one golden eyebrow. "Really?" He asked mockingly. "I don't think so." He turned away from her, dropping Sharpener to the floor.

"Why not, you scared?"

He walked over to Goten, and wiped off the blood of the blond chibi's neck, checking for any signs of cuts. "Why should I be scared? You don't have a chance in hell?"

"Don't worry Ni-chan, I'm fine." Whispered Goten guessing what Gohan was worried about. "I'm strong, knives don't hurt me."

Gohan smiled, and ruffled the chibi spiky hair. Then he looked up and saw Videl's face, and gave a mocking smile

"My apology." He Ki blasted the two fish, leaving them cooked and ready to eat.

As most of the class ran for the food, Videl watched the brothers fly away. She was mad at them for sure, but she knew she had forgotten something. Something very important. She remembered.

She should have told them to save the class, they were stuck in the woods after all.

She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Wait a second, where is Gohan?" she asked?

"I'm here," yelled Gohan. He was sitting on some log on the other side of the clearing.

"Did you see all that?" she yelled.

"Yeah, scary wasn't it?"

"Well he isn't THAT tough… Aren't you going to eat?"

"No eaten already."

"Okay. I'll just bandage Sharpener hand before he bleeds to death."

Gohan watched the class devour the two fish. He noticed a nice taste in his mouth, he looked and saw that he was sucking on his hands. The problem was that they were still covered in Sharpeners blood. Ewwwwwwe.

***

A few hours later.

"I'm bored"

"How can you be Erasa, we only been walking though the woods for . . . ages." Secretly Videl thought Erasa was right. Sure being one with nature was okay, but she needed her punch bag, and was dying for chocolate or at least coffee.

"We need to do something, " 

"How about truth or dare?" Asked Videl, wondering what questions that she could ask Gohan.

"No way, how old do you think we are? Ten? We've got to do something . . . fun. "

"Good lot of help THAT will do us." Muttered Videl

"I know let's play spin the bottle!"

"And where exactly will we find this bottle? We are in the middle of the woods for Kami's sake." 

"We can always use a rock or something," answered Erasa bouncing up and down, being happy once again. "And Gohan will proberly camp next to a cave or something. We can use that instead of a cupboard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah like totally."

"You don't fool me Erasa, lose the 'Dumb Blond' act."

Erasa grinned sheepishly. "Okay. It's just that I really want to, you know . . ."

"Huh?"

"I really fancy Gohan!" Erasa blurted. "It's just that I feel so good when I'm around him, I feel protected, ya know?"

Videl was silent. Thinking.

"And he is so nice, cute, funny, gorgeous, sexy, devilishly handsome…."

There was something wrong about this picture. Something not right. She considered Gohan like a friend, but she couldn't be . . . Jealous, could she?

If Gohan had to choose between herself and Erasa, he would choose Erasa. They all did, as long as they weren't fame-obsessed freaks like Sharpener. Erasa was blond, bubbly, friendly, everything that she was not. Even worse Erasa had Dimples. Videl had heard that no man on earth could resist the Dimples.

If Videl was the Devil, then Erasa was the angel, and that was the way it was. No question about it. Videl had never questioned it before.

But at that second, she felt as if life sucked to be Satan, Videl.

***

"Who is going to spin the bottle?"

"I will!" Screamed a nameless guy.

He grabbed the 'so called' bottle and it span around. Landing on Gohan.

10 girls hearts sped up as they realised that the hunk of their dreams was only a bottle away.

Gohan didn't comprehend what it meant. He was too busy concentrating that his little brother Ki didn't appear suddenly again.

One of the girls, named Sarah, began to turn bright red, then fainted from the rush of blood to the head.

The bottle span around again. Girls watched it with hawk like eyes and bated breath. The bottle slowed, and landed on a person.

A sigh was heard.

Whispers began to fill the air.

Gohan looked at Videl and shrugged.

One person was very smug that the bottle was pointing her way.

Someone screeched out her name

"ERASA?"

***

(1) Just be glad, I was going to leave you there ^_^

Dodges rotten fruit and vegetables . . . and stray Ki blasts . . . and flames . .  the odd Hamtoro's (0_o) . . . and Howlers.

Cliffys, don't you just love them? Well if you're writing them, but it is a fact that cliffys make more people want to flame you… Maybe I shouldn't have done cliffy then… ^_^;;

People before you burn me too much, just make sure I survive, because otherwise the next chapter wont be coming out. Constructive criticism adored.

Anyway... I know the fish thing was BAD, But I did write it really late at night, when I was high on coke.

**


	9. Arrival of Saiyaman

Hi, I'm back, and thanks for reading! Well at least this far…for my longest chapter ever. There are something that I would like to say…. I AM GOING TO THE ANIME CONVENTION IN THE UK!!!!!! So anyone going, give me a yell!

Frozenflower: Yay you reviewed! My life is now complete ^_^. Love your fics by the way!

ShaggyDiz: Thanks so much for that review, It filled me with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, wait…Warm and fuzzy? I'm just glad I'm not a Saiyan.

Drunken Gohan: Glad you like it. ^_^

Miyah: Romance, hmmm, I can try, but I'm very bad at it, me thinks

I-have-the-hiccups: Okay, Okay I've updated, Happy?

Jillian the Bold: I didn't really notice, thanks for the pep talk, but that WAS a bad chapter no matter WHAT you say

And all you people, thanks so much for the reviews, and the vanilla coke. So have a muffin. *Accidentally drops muffin on floor* *Sees it bounce.* ^_^;; Umm, a bit stale. Coke anyone?

Disclaimer: If I was going to claim this anime, it would be wrong, so instead I'm just going to stand here and look cute!

**Blood Lust: Chapter 9: Arrival of Saiyaman.**

"What?" Wondered Gohan.

Erasa , who had a HUGE grin on face grabbed Gohan and frog marched him to the cave. In was pitch black. So black that Gohan, with his saiyan eyesight couldn't even see Erasa's wolf like grin. He didn't even know where Erasa was. He was scared.

"Umm, Erasa what is the point of this game."

"This…"She leaned up close to him. Very close.

WAY too close.

So close that he wanted to get away RIGHT NOW. _Why was she pressed so close to him_, he wondered. _There was plenty of room for her, it was a pretty large cave after all_. He tried to back pedal, but all he found was bare rock. He wished that he could remember the training that Ka-san gave him to avoid hussies.

"Ummmm, Erasa could you back off a bit?"

"BACK OFF! What do you mean back off?" She yelled at him jabbing him in the stomach.

"Well, I'm kinda-"

"You given me all the hints" She ranted her arms flapping up and down. "You even STRIPPED OFF, and your telling ME to BACKOFF." She pushed at him again. "Don't you like me?" She asked dramatically.

"Sure I like you, but not in the way that your suggesting." Said Gohan calmly.

"It's because I blond isn't it? They only LIKE the blond hyper one, they LOVE the dark sexy one."

"Huh?" His cheeks red, at the reference to the S word.

"Why don't you just tell me I'm fat, and get it over with." She ranted.

Gohan gave in, in his experience you ALWAYS do what the lady says. "Okay, your fat."

"Ahhhhh Kami! Why do you even like her over MEEE." Her dramatic prancing, and posing was lost to the darkness.

"Who?"

"VIDEL!"

His voice went quiet. "..I…like…Videl?"

"You do??? No! The pain, the horror! Why do you even like her? She is only chasing YOU all over the place, because she thinks your Saiyaman."

"She does?"

"Of course she does. Do you think that a geek could impress the high and mighty Videl by himself?? No one would even put you above a grease puddle is it wasn't for Videl! You're nothing. I'm the only one who likes you, for you!"

"Does she really think that I am Saiyaman?"

"Of course she does, she's even planning some 'tests' to make sure."

"Tests…" Gohan was worried, he had to protect his family. He had to figure out a way to prove to Videl once and for all that he was not Saiyaman.

"So you got to like me instead, you have to! She's not worth it!" She grabbed on to his arm as she pleaded.

Gohan brushed her off and stormed outside. Seeing the class look up at him, he turned away and headed towards the nearest tree, climbing up it as fast as was possible for a human to do.

Erasa however headed straight for the class, ready to give gossip. "He is like, lame! Such a geek! Don't even GO there, ewe" She told the girls, as the guys laughed. "What did you even see in him Videl?"

Videl had removed herself slightly from the group, after having a major battle with herself about whether to listen in at the caves mouth . "What are you talking about?"

"You know, you're always like after him."

Videl fumed, Why was Erasa doing the blond thing on her. Even worse the evil blond thing. "I DON'T like him." He went with Erasa, she felt so hurt! "Whatever you think I don't like him"

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

Like one person eight girls suddenly turned over to Sharpener.

"Hi Sharpie," one said in what she believed to be a seductive voice.

Videl looked at them in disbelief. They liked SHARPENER??? He had less personality then a cardboard cut-out. Why would they… She reached a conclusion. "Wow, this stick is really amazing, it's so…sticky?"

"Wow, its like, so cool!"

"A work of art," a girl chorused.

Videl tried again. "But this rock, is 'so' much better."

"Yeah the stick sucks compared to the rock!"

"And the rock is really mineraley," yelled a girl on pure enthusiasm.

Videl had solved the problem, none of these girl actually liked Gohan, or even Sharpener. They just liked whoever she liked, they were just shallow wannabes. The only real contender for Gohan's heart was Erasa.

Erasa, the person who was now bitching off Gohan, the person who knew all of Videl's secrets. The person who had just made Gohan hide in a tree after spending a few minutes alone in a cave.

She looked up at him, he was curled up, lost in his own thoughts. _He looks really upset,_ she mused. Usually she would just climb up and question him about something, or at least beat him up, but today she was too mad that he went off with Erasa_. How dare he_, she fumed.

"I don't want to play Spin the Bottle anymore," she said quietly, so quietly that she didn't expect anyone to hear.

"Yep"

"Like, totally agree."

"Spin the Bottle sucks."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Sometimes popularity bites.

Gohan still up in his tree tried to shut his ears from the ranting Erasa, but even with hands covering his ears, her voice still carried on yelling in his mind from their earlier conversation. He was on the verge of screaming. So what if everyone only liked him, because Videl thought that he was Saiyaman, he had more important things to worry about. Things like how to protect his family and friends from the world, from Videl.

He had to figure out how to prove that he wasn't Saiyaman, so Videl would never find out. So Videl could never tell his secret.

If only it was that easy. If only Erasa's voice would get out of his head.

_You're nothing._

"I am something, I'm me. I just can't show it." He whispered fiercely to himself. "Shut up, I need to think!" He rubbed his head. For someone who was rarely sick, he was getting something that was awfully like a headache.

***

Videl, alone, stormed up and down a small clearing, marching off her anger. It was now around midday, the day after the 'Erasa Incident' and Videl was still mad with Gohan, and Gohan was again up a tree, probably hiding from the insanities of 19 'normal' teens.

Videl in her frustration, was talking to herself. "I can't believe that he would do something like that! Or that she would betray me so badly. When she's not being a friend, she's just…easy. And he went with her, they were alone, in a cave. ALONE! Sure he went and climbed a tree afterwards, but he still went into a cave, alone, with Erasa!" She was walking so hard that she had worn down the grass. "Grrrrrrr, I HATE him SO much."

"Hello, Miss Videl."

"What the? How DARE you listen in…" She looked up. "Oh, It's you Saiyaman."

He landed right beside her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Oh so now you're my babysitter, is that it now?" She sounded distracted, her eyes were sweeping the overhead trees, she could have sworn…She turned to face him. He looked different. A faint smile was on his lips.

"More like I'm wondering why the Chief of Police is sitting in his office, crying into his doughnut." 

She looked at him carefully, he was acting differently, that was it. For starters he didn't even pose when he appeared. He seemed more distant-somehow, more aloof. She had a suspicion that he was either wary of her, or VERY ticked off. She looked closer, hoping to see more then his mouth, hoping for more definite proof. "Listen, Gohan," she savoured the word. "I know who your are, you can't fool me."

He barely twitched or stuttered a response, something that she was definitely expecting him to do. The faint smile became a smirk.

"I knew it was you Gohan, the first time I saw you…. Gohan? GOHAN!!"

"Yes?"

The voice came from a different direction then she suspected. She turned around fast. "Gohan?" She questioned. She had been so sure that Gohan was Saiyaman, and now there must be two? … She blushed slightly, she had just yelled at a superhero, and made a complete idiot out of herself.

"I'm…well, I'm sorry." She stammered to Saiyaman, finding it hard to apologise. "I was just SO sure that you were…" She turned away, to hide her face. "That you were him" She jerked a shoulder in Gohan's direction.

"Him?" Saiyaman asked, as Erasa's word echoed around his head. "He's a nobody. He's nothing, how could you think that HE is me?"

"Yeah, he's no one." She whispered.

"What's going on?" asked a clueless Gohan.

"Nothing, I just thought that he," she gestured in Saiyaman's direction, "was you." She looked at the spiky haired teen. "Did you have a haircut?"

"No"

"You look different." She told him. _You look, well less cute then usual _she thought. _Maybe it's, because I don't think that you are Saiyaman anymore. Yeah that must be it…._

"Well, that's because I just realised HOW good looking you are."

"WHAT!"

"Was your father a thief, as he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Gohan said surprisingly.

Videl on the other hand looked like she was having a hernia. "What the HELL, are you talking about? You know my dads Hurcule."

"Hurcule? Hurcule!" The teen clutched his sides with laughter, as he giggled. 

Saiyaman suddenly started having a coughing fit, aiming it at the teen now rolling on the floor with laughter. The teen kept on laughing. Saiyaman looked nervously over to Videl, or as nervously as he could with a helmet covering his features. "Can… Gohan and I have a word, alone?"

Without waiting for an answer Saiyaman walked over to the sniggering Gohan, and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He stormed into the trees.

"Oolong, quit it." He whispered. "You'll break my cover"

The shape changing pig, which currently looked like a shorter and slightly chubbier version of Gohan, kept on giggling.

"You have to act like me if this is going to work. No chat up lines, flirting, basically ANYTHING you think of."

"Yeah, I remember, I'm 'nothing'." Oolong said sarcastically.

"I knew I should've got Puar to do this." Gohan muttered.

***

"I'm going to take you all, in pairs, and deposit you at the Son household." Said the real Gohan to the class.

"Couldn't you just drop us off in Satan city?" Asked one random person.

"What do you think I am?" Yelled Gohan-Saiyaman. "It takes around FIVE hours to get there!" Gohan knew that he could get there in a little less then five minutes if he had to, but it was best not to tell THEM that, plus their bodies would have never coped with the strain.

In the background, the so-called Gohan sidled over towards a girl "Hi, sexy. Want to makeout?"

"Gross, get away from me!" The girl yelled. "You geek!"

Saiyaman sighed into his hands, before picking up the person who was pretending to be him, by his shirt. "Would you LIKE to stay stuck in the woods?" He threatened. "Come on Oolong," he hissed. "At least TRY to act like me."

Oolong now on the floor, stood up and brushed himself off. "Hi my names Gohan, I'm a bookworm, I'm scared of girls, and I'm am the defeater of Grasshoppers." He did a dramatic bow.

The class laughed at the idiot that Oolong was making Gohan out to be.

Videl got back to the topic on hand. "Who's going first?" 

"ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!" Shoelace's hand shot up so fast that it defied all known physical laws. He started to jump up and down on the spot, like the know-it-all in a class who wants to answer the teacher's question.

"How about Sharpener, and Videl?" Saiyaman asked in his 'authority' voice. Sharpener still had a two hands shape purple mark on his neck, and looked very beaten up. Videl looked ok, but he wanted to get Videl away from Oolong, before he said anything else.

He grabbed them before they could resist, and took off. Sharpener started to turn green, as he found that he flying sickness.

"Whatever you do, do NOT be sick, when we're flying this fast." Scolded Saiyaman.

Sharpener did nothing except turn greener, looking slightly like Piccolo. Saiyaman, after a brief moral dilemma, gripped Sharpeners neck, a little below the purple hand marks. Rendering the blond teen unconscious.

"Why did you do that for?" Asked Videl.

"Do you even know what it's like when there is projectile vomit when you're flying at this speed?"

"No."

"Well neither do I, but it's something that I don't want to find out."

"Hmmmm….How did you find us?"

"Does it matter? The 'all powerful' Hurcule will just say it's another trick." He said with disgust.

"Are you MOCKING my Dad?"

He laughed. "No."

"Because if you were I would have been forced to spar with you, for my honour."

"I'm a few hundred feet up in the air right now. I don't really think you should be telling me orders."

It took a while, but Gohan managed to drop all the people near his house. He had even survived a torment of the Saiyaman-loving Shoelace. The worse trouble he had was with swapping places with Oolong, but he managed it, before telling the pig that he wasn't going to pay him.

Now as Gohan was heading up to his house, class behind him, he started to think that he should have dropped the class at another house instead, it would have been much easier. So many things could go wrong. He stepped inside.

Goten was speeding around the kitchen. Sprinting so fast that he was a blur, he bounced off the walls and ceiling in a way that only a hyper demi saiyan can.

ChiChi was trying to grab him, but she couldn't grab what she couldn't see. 

"What's wrong with him" Gohan asked as he entered the door. He caught the chibi easy, as Goten bounced off a wall nearby. With one arm Gohan held his struggling brother.

"I-was-hungry-and-bored-as-you were-not here-and-Trunks-is-busy-so-I-went-looking-for-food-in-the-freezer-and-found-icecream!-I-ate-all-of-it-and-mom-says-I-have-sugar-rush!"

ChiChi looked questionably at Gohan. 

"He says that he is hyper." Gohan told his mom. The teen looked down at his brother. "Exactly HOW much ice-cream did you eat."

"Only-a-few-months-worth-honest."

Wait did you eat mine as well?"

The chibi didn't answer, but looked guiltily at the floor.

"Goten…" He growled, "Including the Ben and Jerrys, half-baked ice-cream with extra chocolate chip cookie dough, that I've been saving for a special occasion.?"

Goten nodded.

"That's it! You are in SO much trouble. And I know the perfect punishment."

"Are you going to spar with me?" 

"No, why?"

"That's what Vegeta says to Trunks when Trunks gets into trouble." Goten checked that his mother wasn't listening. "But he uses naughty words instead."

"That sound like Vegeta. No, I'll tell you what you are going to do."

Gohan whispered to the Chibi. Goten's eyes widened in shock

"No… 'Ni-chan, that's unfair!"

"It's unfair that YOU ate ALL my ice-cream."

"But do I have to watch it?"

"Yes, you have to suffer for exactly two Barney episodes"

"Huh?" came a reply from out side. Gohan quickly remembered the fact that he had left the door open and his whole class had just probably heard the conversation. He felt his face go red.

"What's this about sparring?" Asked Videl.

"Nothing." For once Gohan didn't dither, or look embarrassed. He was curt, and looked her straight in her eyes, daring her to disbelieve him.

For once Videl was the first one to look away.

"Konichiwa, Gohan's class. My name is ChiChi, Gohan's Mother. Bulma Briefs will not be able to get the transportation over here, until a few hours. "

"Nani? But I told you about this ages ago…." Seeing the weird looks on his classmates faces he changed his sentence. "I mean just now…"

Videl looked relived. Gohan was nervous again, there was the guy that she knew and lo… She did not almost think that did she? The wilderness must have messed with her mind.

She meant liked him, didn't she? Yeah liked.

Liked as in LIKED, a lot.

She slapped herself, on her face. _Come on snap out of it_.

The whole class looked at her wondering why she slapped herself in the face.

She scratched the back of her head, and gave a goofy smile, before catching herself. She was definitely hanging round Gohan too much. "So what shall we do for the next few hours?" Videl asked ChiChi.

Chichi smiled to herself, "Well to get to know all of you classmates of Gohan, of course."

The class looked worried. To hang around with a weird parent? They didn't think so.

**

Videl groaned. Almost the ENTIRE class had gone to a nearby lake. Gohan said he was going to have a bath, so that left her Baby-sitting. Well more like watching as the chibi cooked, while his mom went interrogating females.

Goten got a stool and began to chop some vegetables. Videl stood behind him and watched. The Chibi was pretty good, chopping very fast. Videl was scared that he was going to cut himself.

Then he did.

The knife out of sheer enthusiasm, missed the massacred vegetable entirely and pressed hard against his finger.

She estimated at deep cut, at least. The only problem, she couldn't see any blood, and Goten hadn't even noticed. "Goten," she asked. "Can I see your hand?"

The naïve kid turned around and presented his hands for inspection. Videl checked them; he didn't have a scrape, or even a mark. Yet, she knew that the knife had been moving too fast then to just harmlessly bounce off him. Unless she was mistaken….

"Thanks Goten, why don't you just scrub that pan, while I finish up cutting these vegetables."

"Okay," Goten chirped.

Videl picked up the knife and started to cut the vegetables. She found out that she was worse at it then the cute 7 years old. On further inspection she found out that the knife was blunt, in fact so blunt that you could probably cut better with a baseball bat then with that knife. Goten seemed to notice her trouble, and gave this cute little grin, that was a mimic to the one that Gohan did.

"Ka-san says I make the knives go less sharp when I cut my finger," he said innocently.

"Huh," answered Videl. The sentence did not make sense.

Goten rubbed the back of his head.

"So . . . did your mom teach you how to cook?"

"Yep, she did. She didn't want to train me after I went super…." Goten realised exactly WHO he was talking to and exactly HOW much trouble he would be in with Gohan. "So she taught me to cook, and she says I'm good, 'cept when I eat it all before it is cooked."

"Can Gohan and your dad cook?"

"Ka-san says that 'Tousan just used to blast food, and 'ni-chan was real bad cooking. She says he once set fire to 'Tousan's hair."

"Was your da- 'Tousan alright?"

"Yeah, he was strong. Stronger the Gohan AND Trunk's 'Tousan. Fire would never ever hurt him."

"Strong? What was your 'Tousan's name?"

"Son Goku."

She whimpered.

Son Goku.

Son Goku, the famous Martial Artist.

The LEGANDARY Son Goku.

The Son Goku who was the youngest ever Tenkaichi Budokai winner.

The Son Goku who just happened to be Gohan's dad.

"Wait . . . Your telling me that-" she didn't get any further, because her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Goten looked distressed. Gohan was not going to be a happy bunny once he found out that he broke Gohan's girlfriend.

*****

ChiChi started to walk back home, leaving a pile of terrified girls in her wake. After a through Psychoanalysis, she discovered that not ONE of those girls were even fit to be in the same class as her son, let alone be future Girlfriend/Mate material. She sighed to herself, so many hussies, the unworthy, Grandchildren were going to be a lot harder then she thought.

***

Goten, worry covering every inch of his face, threw a vase of water at Videl. She started to stir. She was going to be alright.

Still he ran out of the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, considering that they were a demi Saiyan legs, that was pretty fast indeed. If Videl was ANYTHING like his Ka-san then it would be VERY bad to hang around any longer. Plus he really wanted to avoid his punishment. Barney was scary. 

With an attention span that he probably inherited off his dad, he headed to the lake. Maybe he could play with somebody, he had never played with people who were weak before. Well people who were weak AND didn't know about Saiya-jins.

***

Videl opened her eyes. She was dripping wet and lying on the kitchen floor. Her mind ran in circles. _Gohan was the son of GOKU?!!?_

She stood up, and stormed outside. She was going to have a little talk with him. _Why didn't he tell me?_ She was still mad with him for earlier, so she was NOT going to be nice.

Things didn't make sense. How could some simple high school geek, be the son of one of the greatest martial artists in the world, after her dad of coarse. Sure Goten DID look really muscled for a little kid, but Gohan was just…weak.

It did explain some things though, things like why Goten was talking about sparring when they arrived. Still she was planning on having a go at him, right after she sparred with him and beat him to the ground.

***

Goten sneaked up behind Sharpener. The blond teen was currently on a rock, preparing to dive off. It had been 'preparing' for this dive for the last twenty minutes.

Goten bent down and lifted one end of the rock. Sharpener fell into the water. The chibi giggled as he held the rock over his head.

The class gasped. That rock was at least four times the size of the chibi.

The chibi on the other hand was wondering what everyone was so shocked at. He looked behind him, no one was there. Then he realised. He ran for it.

Behind him the class just shrugged it off. It must have been an illusion. Yeah that must be it. 

***

Videl marched around the side around the side of the house, and walked straight into Gohan. A Gohan who had just had a bath. A Gohan who was only wearing a towel and that annoying belt.

Gohan was surprised, to say the least. In fact, he was so surprised that he dropped his towel.

Giving Videl a view that she never suspected.

*** 

ChiChi walked into her house. It was weird, both Goten and that girl had gone. They had left the kitchen in a mess too, water was all over the floor! She walked outside, following her parental instincts.

Around the corner was that girl, with Gohan and he was NAKED! Why that little hussy. That sly female, attacking her boy like that, when he was suppose to be studying. She saw SO going to give that, that slut, a piece of her mind.

**

Gohan, a few hours later, sighed. It had been terrible, a complete nightmare. First his mother, had to scream at Videl, for hours at end, and then scream at him. Then Goten turned up and naively asked what was going on. Wasn't what happened embarrassing enough? Luckily some guy delivered a bus capsule soon afterwards and everyone left. Hopefully everything was going to go back to normal soon.

But first he had to survive his punishment. Five hours of constant Barney episodes.

***

Videl tried to get Gohan out of her head. She hated him so much. He went with Erasa. He messed with her head. Now she wished that she never met him at all. Never.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind nagged that she was forgetting something. Something that wasn't questioning Gohan, and didn't mention Gohan at all.

She remembered. They had forgotten her Dad.

********A few days later************

In a small room, in Satan City, a group of people sat in their anger management class.

One stood up, and faced the group. "Hi my name is Gohan, and my temper controls me."

"Hi Gohan," the rest of the adults responded.

***

So what do you think? Anyone? Is anyone even reading??? Don't blame them, wrote most of this while drunk this time ; _ ;

I won't be able to update next week, so this chapter is twice as long as usual ^_^, hope you like, and please review!!! I love reviews, I would marry them if possible. 

Also I'm setting up a mailing list for updates, put down your email in your review if you want to be on it ^_^

Remember REVEIW ^_~


	10. To fill, or not to fill?

Gomen, It's all my fault, I was supposed to update around the same weekend at the Aya convention (Anime convention), But I watched sooo much anime that I couldn't, then weeks fanfic writing disappeared by a certain Mr Potter. Now yesterdays ezcuse was because I was asleep. As I realise this is a BAD excuse I decided to update this RIGHT Now!!!!….Well at least it fills the time between refreshing to see if I registered for the MinamiCon 9 and waiting for Gravitation to download (2.39 hours).

Poingai says:

This is a really good story! Keep it up! But I hate it when you non-martial artist authors use spar wrong…Spar is used for "friendly" and "exercising" combat. You should have used challenge or duel or fight. Tell this to your partners in crime!

*Looks at readers* Appears that you are my partners in time, take note.

To all people who thought that this fanfic was finished: You're not that lucky, did you think that I was going to leave it on such a bad ending. *Readers nods* -_-;

To gerry's giant  green grassmonkey, AKA Jill, person who I had fanfic competition who I lost to by 1!! review : Wah! SORRRY, I've even blocked you on Msn to stop you yelling at me for not updating. *Blushes*

Anyway now that you have not read my Disclaimer that isn't here, Bring on the fic!

Blood Lust: 10: To fill or not to fill 

Gohan sighed, and rested his head on the wall. He could hardly believe it. He felt like a nutcase. He was going to anger management.

It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he knew he had gone completely out of it in the woods. So not like his normal self. He blew up a building for Kame's sake, powers or no he did go out of control. And he was SO praying that the Army wasn't going to send him the bill.

Still he made himself come to this place, even if he knew others that needed it more, not-naming-anyone…Vegeta, but he had to come to grab the rest of his sanity ,and it could help his mother think that he was acting more 'normal'.

That was what his mother thought of normal, of course. Still, life would not be as fun if he wasn't unique, sure less monsters, death and mayhem, but then again there would be no flying, no excitement and no Goku. Then again if he was fully human then he's mother would properly be calmer, and less likely to have a heart attack every time one of her sons blew something else up.

Gohan's moral debate paused as somebody new stepped into the room. Well he wasn't new to Gohan, it was Mr Bat, the PE sensei.

"Hi class," he slurred, eyes unfocused. *Hic* , "I'm your new sensei to guide you" *Hic* "through your…your-" He wobbled as he tried to remember what he was going to say."…crossness, and ummmm stuff."

"But, your drunk!"

"I can't be dunk-dwunk… . d-r-u-n-k, I've only had one bottle!" He started to wave the said bottle in the air, managing to spill most of its contents over himself.

"Like a was saying," *Hic* "The secret to anger management, is to never, ever" *Hic* "-EVER let your anger out." He said solemnly. "Otherwise you get in trouble. Best thing is to lock anger away," *Hic***** "slam the door, and throw away…that thing that goes in doors, and stuff "

Gohan pondered this for a second, locking the anger away, that's what he did in the woods, and then he exploded. Still the old guy must have had more experience in this situation. 

Gohan stood up to stretch his long legs, then walked rather quickly out of the room. He REALLY didn't want another incident with Batty and his gun. Still his hypothesis seemed interesting, and the demi Saiyan thought about trying it, straight after trying to control it the saiyan way. Fighting

He left the room, but his sensitive hearing still picked up the following conversation.

"I really think you should sit down, old boy, before you hurt yourself."

The former PE teacher was currently spinning around in circles and yelling "Get off me you evil Ice-cream, I'm not drunk! I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice!"

The rest of the class looked at him in bewilderment.

"Ummmm, I think I'm going to throw up!" Mr Bat squeaked.

One extremely grumpy woman, grabbed a pointy stiletto. "Why you arrogant idiotic-THING! I've spent valuable time coming here to let off my anger, and it's NOT working!" Every other word she slammed the stiletto into his face. *WHACK* "Wow, such a good anger release. I shall recommend you."

Gohan shook his head. And I thought I was bad, he mused.

*Change of scenery, at CC*

 "Onna feed me, NOW."

"Vegeta, you're a big boy now, feed yourself."

He snarled. "You know exactly what I mean Onna. Now shut up and get me my food."

"Why don't you make me shut up." Bulma said giving him a knowing look.

"Ewwee mom, gross. Stop it." Trunk said as he walked in. He lilac hair was ruffed as if he had just been sleeping, which he had. "Anyway why was Gohan here yesterday? I couldn't see him, I was training." He said proudly.

"Oh he was just having some changes to his Saiyaman costume made. There was some trouble with it."

She looked to see Vegeta and Trunks eating the food that they had just found in the fridge. No chance of a conversation there. She carried on. "There was no trouble with it earlier because he hasn't exactly trained, or pushed himself hard for the last few years."

There was a definite mumble of Kakarot's Baka Brat, from Vegeta if you listened closely between the slurps.

"So now that he training again, he is finding that the costume material isn't as tough as he thought it was. Plus every time he takes a Senzu beam after beating himself half to death, he rips it again, as his muscles expand."

There was no change in noise, as the saiyan, and the demi saiyan rapidly demolished the food. Bulma wondered if she was going to have to program a 'bot to talk to her, as she definitely wasn't going to get a conversation out of those bottomless pits.

"I've given him a version of the Saiyan armour. "

"WHAT!!!" A spray of food smashed onto the floor at the speed of sound. "Why is the spawn of Kakarot suddenly training?"

"Nani? Worried Vegie-chan?" It must have been important to remove him from his food long enough for him to talk., mused Bulma.

Vegeta folded his arms defensively. "Of course not Onna! Answer the question." 

"Gohan nearly pulverised someone at school! Okay, happy now?"

"Has the disgrace to the Saiyan race not acting like his usually baka self?"

"Yes, well no. It's more like his hormones kicked in." she replied.

"Baka Onna!"

Gohan woke up early. He did this every day now. He would get up when it was still dark, and get up before anyone in the house had even stirred. He would then go far into the forest and train in the GR. The second that he felt Goten or ChiChi wake he would simply arrive back in bed and wait till one of them woke him up.

If ChiChi noticed the increase in appetite, because of his training, she didn't mention it.

In the GR Gohan noticed that his concentration was off. Random Ki blasts were flying around the room. Normal he could dodge them with ease, but with 20 at the same time his awareness was too far spread.

He was cross with himself. He had definitely become weaker then he was at the Cell games. Plus he forgotten to rely on his instincts, and instead tried to avoid the ki blasts by using only sight. This left his back undefended, which also explained the large, singed and bloody wound on his shoulder,

He was debating whether or not to blind fold himself to help improve his instincts, when he cocked his head. Damn Goten was up.

Capsuling the GR he ran full speed back to the house, with his ki as low as possible. He jumped though the open window, and slipped under the cover of his bed. He could sense that his brother was outside the door.

The door creaked. Gohan peeked out of closed lids. Goten sneaked in carrying what appeared to be a large bucket of water. 

The teen grinned, as he realised what his brother was trying to do. The chibi sneaked up with Ki lowered so much that it was barley traceable, raised the bucket and tipped it all over him. Fortunately Gohan erected a Ki shield, which evaporated the water before it hit.

"Oh, Ni-chan"

"Good trick Goten, but it didn't work this time." 

"Well I nearly did." The chibi jumped up and perched on the end of the bed. "Aren't you gonna get up now?"

Gohan was about to throw off his covers and leap out of bed when he realised that he was still wearing his saiyaman outfit. He fingered his watch and pressed the button. He prayed that Goten wouldn't notice the blankets suddenly decrease. 

There was a very small popping sound. Goten didn't notice, as he was busy talking about something that he did with Trunks.

Lifting the covers off, he noticed something worse. His shoulder was still bleeding, and had drenched his bed while he was lying there. He was shirtless at the moment and the second that Goten saw that wound he would know that something was wrong. 

"Ummm, Goten why don't you go and catch a big fish for breakfast."

"Yay, food, yum," the chibi yelled as he hightailed it out of the room.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, why aren't you coming?" Asked the chibi who sprinted back as fast as he had left…

"I….-I've got to get something first"

Goten looked suspicious

"What 'Ni-chan? Can I help?"

"Well…"

Goten looked hopeful. "Your not…going back to sleep again are you?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay," Goten said it as if he didn't believe it. Gohan knew that he would have to keep an eye out encase Goten just HAD to practise his practical joke again.

Goten ran out of the room again, and this time went in the direction of the lake.

Gohan sighed with relief. Again.

He pulled off his covers. And gasped.

The whole bed was drenched in blood. His must have hit an artery or something, or quite a few arteries judging by hole in his shoulder.

He walked over to his bookcase, and opened a pouch that was on the top shelf. Poking a finger into it he realised that it was empty. Great that meant his was out of senzus too.

He had very little time to do anything. He would have to clean the blankets and make the wound disappear, all before appearing on time. Not to mention eat enough food so he wouldn't make the school quake, every time his stomach rumbled.

This was SO never going to work.

"Why, exactly is Kakarot's brat training?"

"Didn't I just tell you? He NEARLY PULVERISED SOMEONE AT SCHOOL!"

"Weakling humans", Vegeta muttered." They die if you just sneeze at them." He gave a quick worried glance to his son, before quickly correcting himself. "Not that a saiya-jin would ever sneeze at anything because of this puny planet…"

Trunks didn't notice, but Bulma did. "Baka, know-it-all Onna." He muttered before walking back into his GR room.

Gohan stood in his mothers' room, as he watched her slow, uneven breathing, broken by quick fits of coughing. 

He was in shock, it was bad enough that he was probably bleeding to death, but then his mother yells that she is sick. The woman that can easily take on a Super Saiyan by pure yelling power, was SICK!!! 

Yet that wasn't the reason why he was worried. He was worried, because of a certain request that's his mother wanted him to do. Bulma was busy, no other people would take on a certain demi-saiyan for the day.

He rubbed his ears wondering if he heard his mother correctly. He

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE GOTEN TO MY SCHOOL!"

Thanks for reading, you all deserve a medal for reading such a bad fic. Or maybe a cookie *Looks in cookie bag* *Sees that bag is empty.* Wah, How about Ice-cream instead?

Yep you guessed it, filler chapter, that's if you can't guess by the title.

**(Story Byte that's not going to happen)**

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?"

"Nah it's just a flying guy in an orange Gi."

"Dad?"

"Hi son, Do you know what I'm doing here? One second I'm dead, the next I'm stuck in this lame fic."

"Ummmm…"

*Stands on top of a tall building* I will get rid of myself, to liberate the net from bad fanfic's! *Sees how high building is*, ummmm maybe not. *Slips on banana peel* Whoops.


	11. School life for a Demi Sayain that is

*Bcat storms back into the building, dripping wet* Stupid pool…..*Sees readers* Soooo..-Welcome back to another- almost thrilling chapter of this fic! And Look it's 01.43 in the UK, and as you haven't got your anime yet, I'm here updating *pouts* 

I would like to thank all you readers that cheered me up, In case you didn't notice I was pretty depressed last chapter, so that's to all the loyal reviewers that reviewed AGAIN (How do you do it), all the people that still thinks that I'm ending the fic every chapter (I'm not done yet). All the people that tried to save me from banana-side (all two of you!), and the bunch of Raving fan girls who now have socked their keyboards with drool, or have managed, somehow to bandage Gohan up….Oh and the bunch that try to guess what happens next, or give suggestions, or ideas, and Jillian the Bold, as she's hyper, and Sarah as she's obsessed, and Ot…Otepoti.. Amy as she has a English bull terrier ^_^. Oh and everyone *begins to mutter* except for ranting Jessie who's really hates the idea of Gohan having a tail, and doesn't understand about artistic license. Grrrrr

This Disclaimer is invisible.

**Blood Lust: Chapter 11: School life (for a Demi Saiyan that is)**

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE GOTEN TO MY SCHOOL!" Yelled Gohan, before he realised what his was doing, and slammed his hand over his mouth. "Gomen" He added, "But Goten could harm my chance as appearing as a normal school student." Gohan really wanted to mention that it could seriously harm the students as well, but that WOULD be pushing it.

ChiChi replied in a horse whisper. "You expect me to look after a hyper Goten WHEN I CAN'T GET OUT OF BED! I can't believe that you are SO inconsiderate of you own mothers feelings!"

Gohan flinched, how could she be so loud, when she whispered. "But, can't Someone else take him?"

"NO! The only people who are not busy, is Dende and Piccolo, and I WON'T let my baby go up to that lookout, what if he fell off the edge!"

Gohan sighed, there was no use arguing. "Fine I'll take him to my school."

"Good, now where is he?"

"In the kitchen, where else?"

"YOU LEFT HIM THERE ALL ALONE WITH THE FOOD!"

Gohan ran out of the room closely followed by a bright pink pillow, which thudded hard into the wall. It probably made a dent, well it did make a dent, the pink fluffy pillow was embedded halfway into the wall. Gohan gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. He felt that for a 'extremely sick-dying-need dragon balls' mother, she seem remarkable well.

Goten stood in the middle of the kitchen, he was plastered in food. The little kid looked adorably cute with rice decorating his hair like large flakes of dandruff.

"Uh oh," stated Gohan. Uh oh was a understatement, it seemed that the chibi had decided to try and make as many things as possible, leaving only mouthfuls here and there, and most of those were on the floor, walls and ceiling. Not to mention the huge fish, that had now be turned into a pile of bones

Goten gave his most innocent, and cutest smile.

"You are in BIG trouble this time."

"Not more Barney, please I'll do anything!"

"This time it's worse."

The chibi looked confused. "How can anything be worse then Barney?" He asked.

"This time it's….the pink fairy costume."

Goten's eyes widened with horror. "No…" He uttered. They were referring to an old pink tutu that Marron had once left behind. Unfortunately Goten could fit into it, so they used it as an extreme threat, so Goten would Never Ever do it again.

"If you don't want to wear it, your going to have to clean this room."

"Okay-Okay," the chibi started to zoom around the room, rapidly cleaning in pure terror of the fairy costume. Gohan joined in. They left the house spotless, baring the large luminous orange and pink stains on the ceiling which couldn't be removed. She could barley notice THAT could she?

In school, the principle looked down at his quaking secretary.

"Where is Mr Satan?"

"Well sir, he hasn't been seen in school for the last few weeks."

"Hmmm, interesting, and yet the school seems to still run smoothly without it's PE sensei." He did a thoughtful pose, as he looked out at the window.

"Yes sir, but the reason is that pupils ten to muck around in Pe lessons. Doing nothing is second nature to them."

"Hmmm, true. However we still need a teacher to oversee pupils- school policy. I have an idea."

Gohan ran at double human speed. When he went around corners it was triple. This was no WAY that this was his fastest, but he still wanted to appear as close to human as possible when  people stared as he ran passed.

He was late you see, and this time Videl wasn't at fault. As Goten had eaten the entire house out of food, Gohan had to stop by at two restaurants to get a breakfast worth (One restaurant wouldn't have enough food for a hungry demi saiyan.)

However this meant that he was late, what was worse was that he didn't have homeroom this morning, but in fact had to go straight to a lesson with a very strict teacher who slammed the door in your face if you wetr late.

Gohan's face looked very strained as he rounded the last corner, "Nearly there" he muttered to a clearly muddled Goten who was carried straight in front of the rushing demi saiyan.

Gohan could here the tick of the school clock, as the classroom door loomed closer. "5…4…3…2….1"

SLAMM

The door slammed shut. 

 The only problem was that Goten managed to get through the door, and so did most of Gohan's arms. Gohan's arms twitched.

"That had to hurt." Whispered one student to another.

"Gomen, but rules are rules, you can't enter this classroom once the bell has rung." Stated the Sensei, clearly shocked at the large hole in his door, yet foot pressed against it, encase of forced entry.

"-But most of me did get through," was Gohan's muffled reply.

"Okay," answered the Sensei reluctantly.

The door opened, and Gohan stepped through, and walked towards his seat.

"Hi Gohan!" Erasa chirped cheerily in greeting.

"Hi Erasa," answered Gohan. He leant towards Videl, "you too, Videl."

There was nothing but silence, as Videl stared moodily in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING BEHIND YOU!" Yelled the sensei.

"Huh?" replied Gohan, looking strangely at the sensei.

Goten head appeared from behind Gohan's back. The poor chibi had a nervously cute expression on his face as he looked at the class.

"Oh, that's my Otouto. My mother can't look after him today, do you mind if he stays here? He won't disturb us!" 

The chibi nodded with agreement.

"Well….Okay, but he mustn't disturb my class in anyway. Will you kid?"

A look of horror crossed Goten's face, as he shook his head frantically. The poor kid was still too scared of the class to speak.

The two demi Saiyans sat down. The teacher started to drone. Class life moved on as usual.

"Ni-chan?" 

"Yes Goten?" Gohan replied weakly.

"Why is the pretty girl upset?"

"What me?" Erasa squeaked.

"No," replied Goten. "Her," he pointed towards the very cross Videl.

"Oh Videl's just cross….again." Gohan whispered, less Videl hear him.

"Oh…." An unusual look of concentration crossed over the chibi's face. "Maybe you should make her less cross? Then you can kiss and live happily ever after."

"WHAT!" The class turned and looked at Gohan, who in turn was in shock and disbelief looking at his younger brother. "Okay that is it, no more soaps for you!"

Goten did his best puppy dog eyes look.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her!" Gohan turned around and leaned over towards Videl.

"Hey what's the matter." He said giving a friendly smile. 

Videl kept silent, staring straight ahead.

"Aren't you talking to me." He asked looking clearly upset.

"Why should I talk to the son of Son Goku? A man notorious for lying and tricks?"

"What?" Goten was mad with rage. "How dare you talk about my 'Tousan like that! Your Dad was the one that-" Goten's outburst was quickly muffled by Gohan hand. 

The calm, but curt reply that Gohan had planned to say, quickly disappeared when the struggling Goten accidentally struck Gohan in the currently injured shoulder.

Gohan gasped. "I personally don't think you should be talking," he replied before turning back to the teacher.

Videl folded her arms. She felt upset that her Ice-queen act was slightly melted. She had to be cruel to Gohan, she had to stay away from him, if anyone even THOUGHT that she liked him even a little, he was going to get glomped by the entire female population on campus. That was something she wouldn't wish on anybody.

Paying attention soon took it's toll, as are dearest demi saiyan fell asleep. However, Goten with the optimism of a chibi, (and a little help from Erasa who kept whispering that he was SO cute) stayed awake and listened to whatever the teacher was talking about.

"Once absorbed by osmosis water needs to pass to the xylem vessels in order to move up the plant. Three things that you need to note is the Symplast route, where the water is condensed to pass on the outside of the cell. The Apoplast-"

The chibi stuck his hand up.

"Yes little kid, do you want to go to the bathroom?"

"No, thank you, but you got the routes of that cell thing mixed up"

"What!" The Sensei's eyes bugged out of head. He, a University graduate, was being told that he was wrong, by-by A LITTLE KID!

"You got them mixed up!" Goten repeated naively.

"I THINK that I have MORE knowledge of these plant cell transport then a five year old."

"I'M NOT FIVE!" Goten got ran down the centre of the class, and grabbed the board marker off the old guy. He then proceeded to draw smiley faces on every plant cell that he could reach.

"You see A-po-plast route is the thing you just said, not Sy-mmm-plast. That's when water goes through the sigh-toe-plas-um, by going through the plas- thr plus?"

"Plasmodesmata -the cytoplasmic strands connecting one cell to another." Said Gohan, even though he was still clearly asleep, and occasionally giving off soft snores.

The people that were still awake where clearly confused that this chibi knew things that even the sensei got confused about, and still managed to look as naïve as he did. It must be, because he was Son Gohan's brother.

Luckily the bell soon rung, meaning class was over. Gohan ran to the toilet to clean up any leaking blood before someone noticed. The blood hadn't begun to clot yet], which was weird as usually the cut would at least begin to close. At least it didn't smell infected, showing that his immune system was still working.  
He grabbed some clean bandages from out of his bag, and proceeded to bind the wound.

Goten however was waiting outside the cubical. He had already coved the floor a foot deep with toilet paper, and was now wondering if he should cover it with water and see how much stuck of it would stick to the ceiling.

Dismissing the idea, as it may provoke a certain fairy costume, Goten decided to go and explore the school.

He wandered out into the corridor, and quickly dodged out of the way of a gigantically massive tall guy that was steaming down the hall. Then sidestepped a bunch of giggling girls. 

High school seemed very confusing, Goten thought. There were all these people, lots and lots of them, all walking around real fast, or yelling, or giving each other funny looks, and two people in a corner even looked like they were trying to swallow each other. Plus all these people were really tall. Taller then Trunks and himself, that's for sure. Some were even taller then Gohan!

Goten was pushed along in the busy crowd, to escape the crowd he opened the first door he came to.

His face paled, and then he screamed

****

Till next chapter (I'm so not ending it there!)


End file.
